Rise of the Fallen Guardian Dragon
by Player 19
Summary: PU to the Legend Resurgence. If you haven't read the Legend Resurgence, then I suggest you read that first before you read this one. Expect some lemons without warning! (Horrible at summary but I let you be the judge of that)(Harem otherwise it won't be DXD) (It is a mulitcrossover) Inspire by all DxD stories of Issei joined the fallen angels
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue 1: Crime and Punishment**

* * *

(Elysium) It was the day where Elysium stand still. The skies of Elysium, once filled with lifeful colors, now deprivation of it.

Although the colors of buildings remained the same, the people that lived in Elysium are different matters. For they are conflicted as an important date has finally come. One that will shake the very foundations of the Abyss's view on Elysium being the beacon of hope like God's view on Heaven.

The event that causes the world to stand still came to known as The Trial of Issei, the wielder of the Fallen Supreme Gear.

* * *

On a small island surrounded by water on all sides of the Heavenly World, a lonely building stand atop of the island. It is shaped like a dome and as big as a soccer field in Brazil. On the surface, it may look too big but it has proven itself bigger of what's under it. Below ground are 24 levels to 'hosts' 6 by 8 feet or bigger rooms for those who threatened Elysium in any way. Whether it's war, economy, or anything related to it.

The prison is known as Tartarus, the first supermax prison and one of the four prisons in all of Elysium. Helheim the name of another prison that is built for POWs. Narak and Irkalla are prisons to hold criminals and everything under that category.

Within a cell of level 24 of Tartarus is mostly empty. The cell is made of stronger materials than the cells of level 1 to 20. Those cells could hold Tier 7n to Tier 3 class criminals. Level 21 to 24 holds Tier 2 class criminals. The last level only holds Tier 1 class criminals.

In this cell of level 24 is void of decorations or paintings. Instead on the walls are holes, too many to be counted. It serves a purpose for multiple chains rose out of the holes and headed to the center of the cell.

At the center of the cell is a figure forcing to stand. The reason for him forcing standing is the chains and all manners of cuffs. A helmet that almost completely covered his/her face leaving the figure to see through the small eye holes severely. Next to it is the neck cuff with six or eight chains are attached to it are at least 8 inches thick. A cuff forced the figure's arms to be atop each other. Like the building, his/her feet were covered by heavy metal cuffs that completely covered the feet. The chains from three sides completely covered his/her body that no one can't identify it's gender or if the person is still alive and well.

The treatment of this person may be considered to be brutal but it's considered necessary due to his/her status as a Tier 2 criminal. It is also considered to be the second most brutal treatment in the supermax Tartarus. A rumor spoke out that Tier 1 criminals receive even worse treatment. There has been talking for that the said figure should be labeled as a Tier 1 criminals. However, due to the figure wearing _the_ Divine Apparatus and one of the first people to be members of the seventh platoons.

It's extremely rare for any of the 'cards' to betrayed Elysium in any way. However, Elysium created vast laws and rules that anyone who broke even the weakest of them will have face Punishment in many forms. It will depend on the law itself to suit the punishment, _correctly_.

* * *

It has been for two years already since the figure have been detailed and wait for trial. It has been a short long time for the figure to see the light of day and any signs of food or water. Luckily for him that he was a member of a 'card' platoon that his organs were evolved from his years of service. He even had a hard time of sleeping these past 2 years due to the chains, waiting for someone to drag him into a trial, and the reason why he was locked up.

Then, he hears his cell gate being opened and multiple footsteps. Before he struggled to see who the footsteps belong to, most of the chains loosened themselves like a serpent and the cuffs on the figure's feet disappear allowing the figure to fall into the ground. It has been a while for the figure to walk and as expected of the figure.

As the figure struggled to get up on his feet and get his bearing to stand and walk once more. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he was kicked in the stomach causing to flipped and landed on the ground with a small _thud_. It was caused by one of the four guards that entered the cell dressed in heavily back armor and cape while wearing bull horned helmets (that marked them as guards of the prisons of Elysium.

"You betrayed your kind!" One of the guards said with a deep voice.

As figure's head scanned the one who did this, he was punched into the ground while the another who did the punch says, "You have chosen the wrong side!"

The figure heard the unsheathe of a sword and without warning, he was hit by the sword. While he heard, "You are the Great Deceiver, instead of a Great Protector."

While he was downed, he was struck again from behind by a different weapon and was kicked once more by the shoulders. Before they could do further damage to the future, a voice broke their assault on the figure.

"Enough!"

The guards turned around only to see the Blue Warden Thel Vadam in the polished 'new' armor of his during the war against certain organization reclaimers.

"But, sir! You must understand that this is the way we treated traitors. We have been doing this for a long time."

"Who authorized this _tradition_?"

"It is the Champion of Justice, Ruler Tratain who authorized this."

"You're wrong!"

"Excuse me?"

"The Ruler of Justice will never allow this type of injustice on his watch. I will report this type of unaccepted behavior if you treated my friend with respect…" When he saw the guards take a step back in fear, he continues, "Now, why don't you help him and remove the helmet so I could see him face-to-face."

As instructed, they helped him up by having their arms holding the arm cuffs of the figure. Then, they bring him closer to the Blue Warden Thel. After that, they touch a pad on the back of the helmet causing a sound to be heard that is almost similar to a lock being released. Finally, one of the guards remove the helmet and revealing the figure to be Issei. Although, his hair has grown a bit longer and his right cheek have adopted a slash that seems to be open as if it stills fresh.

His eyes may have the same hazel eyes, but it has a dim light. Seeing this look is almost similar to his own where he received his punishment and it's sad for Thel that Issei would probably receive the same treatment as him or maybe worse.

"Issei for what it's worth. Know this that some of us don't see this as Justice of any kind. It wasn't your fault, it was the Lord of Rage."

"There's no used of talking me out of this. It's true that Aya died by the hands of Atrocitus, the Lord of Rage and abandon you to fight him but it was breaking two laws. In some aspects, it is Justice of a kind. Besides, are you paying a visit to me or escorting to Ruler Tratain?"

"It's both actually. Let's go, Issei"

* * *

A total of an hour and a half, Issei was escorted out of Tartarus and transported by air unto the streets of the territory of the Ruler Tratain. As he arrived, he saw a path that was created for him to be displayed by all people who the majority of them rooted of him to be punished while the minority of the gathered people looks at him with tears showing or guilt written on their hands.

Soon a building came into the view of Issei, Thel, and escorts. The building is about 450 feet long, 80 feet wide, and 51 feet high. It was built out of gold, precious gems, and sliver and its designs are a hybrid of the greek structure at the center while the sides to be made of the same as the Blue Mansion. This is actually two building in one; the Hall of Judgement where the Ruler Tratian passed out punishment to those who have strayed from Elysium, or those who tried to destroyed Elysians way of life and culture. The other is the Corn Mansion, home of the Ruler Tratian and his Corn platoon.

It's saddened the heart of Issei for all he had done for Elysium's ideology will be forgotten in just one mistake, he has made. It's saddened the hearts of the very few that Issei will face unjust punishment for a consequently that no one has foreseen.

* * *

After walking up the steps of the Hall of Judgement that he managed to see members of his platoon presented in the court.

The court is like the courts on Earth almost. **Almost** is the keyword! For such, there are no jury, no tables for the defendant nor the plaintiff, nor the court clerk tablet.

There is the judge's bench which stands tall and proud like a mountain. There is the court's reporter's table which located where the Jury box should be. The witness stand stands opposite of the court reporter's table. There was the stand that has no seat but fences surrounding a person should he or she front and the sides of the bodies. It is where the accused stand and face judgment by the Champion of Justice himself.

Beyond these is the semi-circle where spectators witness how justice gives damnation to those who commit crimes against Elysium. In these seats are members of various platoons, the Rulers, the Unofficial, and members of species that chosen Elysium to be their new home or as an ally.

There are guards on the four concerns of the courtroom. They wear light black armored with capes with twin winged golden swords like a card deck of hearts, clubs, spades, and clovers. Like the guards of Tartarus, they wear helmets that are different to the guards of the prisons/jails and the Gate which look exactly like the Solomon Helm.

* * *

Once Issei was at the entrance between the court and the spectators waiting for the court guards to escort him as Thel takes a seat leaving the abusing guards with him alone.

By 15 minutes, a door was opened revealing a middle-aged man with blue eyes, corned colored hair, and hardened features. He dressed in the almost the same attire as High Ruler Razylym except that it is in the color of golden colors.

As he approached the judging bench in order to sit on it, one of the guards says, "All rise, the lawful sixth Ruler of Elysium, Superior Justice Tratain."

As a cue, all of the spectators stand up to pay their respects to the Champion of Justice. As well as the court guards opened the entrance and escorted Issei unto the accused stand.

"At ease!" said Tratian as all the spectators seated as the Tartarus guards leave the courts to return to their posts.

"What do we have?" questioned Tratain despite that he knew this case.

A guard closest to him revealed, "Case #70843, It is Elysium vs Blue Great Protector Issei"

Tratain spoke loudly, "May the Trial of Blue Great Protector Issei against Elysium will now begin."

"Blue Great Protector Issei, the charges against you are that of failing at protecting your adopted little sister and disciple, Aya, abandoning your platoon in their time of need for a purse of glory, and ignoring orders from your Ruler. All these charges carry a penalty that requires you to break all connections related to us, the Elysians. How do you plead?" Tratain asked his voice authoritative.

"I'm pleading innocent because…" Before Issei could finish his sentence, ⅔ of the spectators stood up in anger and shout at him.

"**ENOUGH!**" Tratain roared with enough power to silence the rebelling spectators. "Let him speak to defend his position."

Issei continues, "... We were at war with the corps of the void. I wanted to end this war for my Ruler's sake."

"For your Ruler's sake? Isn't that a little hypocritical coming from someone who ignored the commands and wishes of Your Ruler?" Tratain retorted.

"Yeah, but the war has claimed the lives of our friends and our loved ones. I'd be damned that our enemies claimed the lives of my platoon. They are my friends and family. The only way to win this war or a part of the war is to kill the enemy commanders. As the predicted result will be that a corp will be destroyed and my platoon will be saved through my actions whether or not that I will die or not from this choice."

A few of the ⅔ of the spectators were moved by the words of the accused Great Protector and regretted their shouting at them. However, most of the ⅔ were stubborn as a bull and still demanded punishment for him thinking that Issei is covering tracks of his crimes.

"It was at that point that learned the consequences of my actions that I didn't know Aya followed me to kill the Lord of Rage. I didn't know Aya was there until she tried to save me from Atrocious until it was too late. She was still too young to fight against veterans such as Atrocious. If that doesn't convince you that I'm innocent then I plead guilty…" Issei replied as he stared at the floor with his bangs covering his eyes.

"I, Tratain, the Champion of Justice and one of the Seven Rulers of Elysium hereby finds Blue Protector Issei guilty of the previously mentioned charges and is sentenced to Banishment effectively in the coming week," Tratain declared as he smacked the mallet down signaling his fate. Most of the spectators stood up in screams of joy and applause.

* * *

A day before the desired date for the banishment of Soon to be former Blue Great Protector Issei preparations for his banishment are nearly complete. As for the final testament, he was escorted by Gaeriel, Darius Kincaid, Achilles, and Eden, who are giving Issei mean looks or sad mean, to a location where all Elysians weather they're platoon members or not, to witness the creation of First Dark Adrielite or to be more precise, the First Dark Protector; Issei.

Dark Adrielites are Adreiltie that have been banished from Elysium, due to breaking laws, corrupt by emotion of the crops, committed an act of betrayal or anything that goes against Elysium's interests, Although this idea is too extreme for the ideals of Astrea, Ingeir, Razylym, Vaeros, Spartacus, Zero, Mishal, Seablast, Falldor, Liya, Archangel, Puck, Alpha, and even the creator of them all, Aslan. However, the champions and unofficial champions eventually accept and create a contingency plan should any of their followers or themselves.

Their banishment will be the biggest difference, but there are others. A small different will be that Dark Adrielite lost their rings because they were forced to, remove by themselves, or the rings themselves abandon them. Another different will be that they lose some of their powers or abilities. So that makes them weaker than pure Adrielites, but they still as strong as some species. Pure Adrielites are best known for their 'self-control' and Dark Adrielites lose that sense of self-control. The second biggest or the overall biggest will that only the followers that become Dark Adrielite no longer have the wings of their ranks.

You heard it correctly that Dark Adrielites don't have wings. The reason for them having no wings isn't that the wings didn't fall out of their backs on their own, but someone rips their wings out of them by force. Don't underestimate the removal of their wings to be a minor part of their banishment.

In Adrielite biology, Adrielites' wings are like roots of a tree. The roots of a tree determine the health of the tree, the wings of the Adrielite determines its strength.

Back to the point, Issei has approached the place where Dark Adrielites were created. It is some sort of a planetary semi-circle colosseum where an enormous amount of people whom their fists waving to his direction as he passed by them. They were shouting "Traitor" with such hate as Issei felt as if a dagger was plunged into his heart.

When he nearly the center of the planetary semi-circle colosseum, he could see two metal poles that look like pincer of a scorpion or crab.

From there, he saw about two men coming for him. The one from Issei's left is a man in his late 30s or early 40s. He gave a strong face with eyes of dark brown and black hair. He appears to have some sort of semi-heavy muscular body wearing a skull black shirt and pants. He's Frank Castle, a Juggernaut in service of the Champion of Justice, Ruler Traitan or better known as The Punisher. The other is a man in his late 40s with long black hair and dark brown eyes. In contrast to the Punisher, he has an older face because he has grown a black beard. He gave some sort of a slim body that he always wears a black suit. He is John Wick, former hitman and a Juggernaut in service of the Champion of Justice, Ruler Traitan.

They approached Achilles, Darius, Eden, and Gaeriel that are escorting Issei to the place.

The Punisher says, "It's fine. We take him from here."

Darius and Achilles look to each other for a moment and Gaeriel was about to say something.

The Punisher responds, "You can trust us for much of a task."

"Besides, isn't protocol for all members in the platoon where one of us should be deemed a Dark One to write a declaration or two to disconnect the dark ones from Elysium, right?" The Legendary Hitman said to the four.

The four blinked at this fully knowing that John wick is correct. Achilles growled at this because he wanted his former friend to suffer. Darius only thought of this to be amusing, it seems to be a silly practice to be a part of progress to banish one of their own. Eden felt disheartening that someone whom she considered a big brother have to be banished from the only home she lived in. Gaeriel kept a stoic face at this. She gave mixed feelings at this. This is the man that has abandoned his platoon for hopes to end this war by killing the head of a serpent and the man who helped her and another member of their platoon to become lovers.

After a moment or two, Gaeriel said, "He's all your, then."

With this, Gaeriel dragged Achilles as he wanted to see the removal of Issei's wings and throwing a temper tantrum. Darius was laughing at this as he and Eden followed suit.

Once they are gone from Issei's sight, he was escorted by the Punisher and John Wick to the metal poles. When he is between the metal poles, the metal poles light up in purple light. Suddenly, Issei's arms were pulled toward the tips of the poles by an unknown invisible force.

The Punisher looks around and says, "It's quite sad that you draw quite a crowd."

"If they came to hear me beg, they will be disappointed," said Issei with hints of denying his pain to the roaring crowd.

John Wick interventions, "Yet, you've never faced this type of pain."

Just as he finished saying that, the poles started to spark electrifying between each other by using Issei as the catalyst. This causes Issei to clenched in pain while he was nearly going to roar in pain, as well as his almost bone-like dragonic sliver wings, come out as the blue energy feathers seem to enlarge to its limit height.

* * *

After the electrifying torture has stopped, Issei was on his knees while smoke was emitting from him. He was breathing laborly with his sight focus at the floor. He could tell the Punisher and John Wick was at least _disturbed_ at this and they were dismissed for the next phase of this creation of the Dark Protector.

He sensed two more people to his left and looked toward their direction. Unlike the Punisher and John Wick who are men, these two are women that are very well known to all of Elysium.

The first woman is an amazingly beautiful woman, appearing in her twenties, with light blue hair that reached her hips with matching blue eyes. Her attire was that of a general with a white long-sleeved shirt, skirt, thigh-high boots, and a white hat sitting on her head. There was also a strange tattoo just above her generous chest that gave off a cold feeling. She is known as the Ice Queen, Esdeath Partas, One of the Most Deadliest Elysians in all of History and Knight of Vaeros.

The other woman is one of the most beautiful women or the most beautiful women of all of Elysium. She is a pale long white-haired woman with features that capture all the hearts of male. Her attire was Mythril Armor. She showed no emotion whatsoever throughout her life as an Adreilite. But, it is rumored that she only emotion to the Champion of Justice. She is known as Brynhildr, the wife of Tratain, one of the most beautiful women of Elysium, and Lancer of Tratain.

He saw Brynhildr walk from the edge of the metal poles to be viewed by all of the viewers while Esdeath looks at him in a bloodthirsty smile. But, he could tell that it's fake and see as well as smell sadness in her. Esdeath walks beyond Issei's sight as she took position behind him and next to Issei's Great Protector wings. She gave one of her hands on the hilt of her weapon.

Brynhildr says as she walked around in his sight, "...There can no greater Betrayal!" She, then, point an accusing finger at Issei, "Let him be an example for all who dare to break their oath to Elysium!"

As she finished, the crowd roared as Issei felt a pair of hands grabbed hold on his wings and felt they are pulling his wings enough to hold straight.

Esdeath slowly drew her rapier and raise the weapon, ready to slash one of Issei's wings.

Within moments, the rapier comes down severing one of Issei's wings. It took a moment or two for Issei to felt a sharp burst of pain lanced through him as his back screamed in agony. This is a signal that one of his wings was severed, leaving a stamp of the wing was behind.

Losing a wing like that will cause the Adrielite to show his/her pain at first notice. But, not to Issei for him as a Great Protector have a reputation to not break to his enemies.

This sight caused Esdeath to blush as well as her lower parts begin to burn out of control. Her very being was at war between her loyalty to Elysium and claiming Issei as her lover regarding of the public.

Sadly, Esdeath repeating the same process for the last time to sever the last wing. Once again, Issei fought the urge to break but his will won that battle a long time ago.

As Issei thought that it was finally over, he was proven wrong in the worst matter possible. His face morphed in a terrible shock as he felt the same hands that hold his wings to be clipped grabbed hold the stamp remains of his wings. Then, they began to pull in brutal force enough for the stamp to be tore from his flesh leaving two lines as the blood oozing with a small amount of flesh escape from the lines. It was at that point, Issei let out a roar full of pain satisfying the crowd before he became unconscious due to the overwhelming pain.

* * *

It was the morning of his banishment that as the final phase is in play. Issei currently reading the first letter of the Declaration of Separation. The first letter is the Declaration of Separation from those who have a man and woman relationship with him.

_Dear Issei,_

_The Death of Atrocious has completely wiped out the Crops of Rage leaving the Crops of Cruelty, Death, Despair, Disgrace, Fear, Greed, Pride, and Corruption. The Disband of the Crops of Rage, Envy, and the other two failures of the Crops are crippling blows to The Void's defenses._

_In light of this and your crimes, my siblings and I have decided to form a coalition of a variety of species to one day wiped out the chaos and evil that have plague our Creator's creation. Yet, we ensure that no one within the enemy's growing ranks knows of this coalition's existence._

_The irony of freedom. We are free of you and you are free of us. Yet, it brings us no happiness for your banishment._

_We must move forward. Remain in our struggle against all that is wrong in creation to keep all that is right in the order._

_All living creatures aren't meant to live forever. But what we do for the future for all manners of species will. This future that we all must fight for it is the only immortal outcome of our lives._

_Let nothing grieve you beyond measure. For your life have the potential to be shorter than us, and time will claim its toll. But I am no longer who I was. We have renounced all love we once had for you. For our care, you died with your adopted sister against the Lord of Rage or before when you have to abandon your friends, family, and your loved ones._

_I have renounced Astrea. Astrea died after her lover. I am now the newly Champion of Hope known as Sigyra._

_Your former love interests,_

_Sigyra, Lady of the Blue and Champion of Hope and Altria Hamilton_

At the end of the letter, Issei was slightly confused at this. He knew that all that have a love interest to him must declare their break up with him. Do this means that Kuroka, Tamamo, Esdeath, and Mordred Pendragon refused to do so?

He became worried because they are risking becoming Dark Adrielite like him. Then again, Love is a powerful concept that no one has a right to underestimate it.

Despite this, tears fall down to the letter straining it. His tears fully knowing that Astrea is the most hurt by his actions. There's no doubt for Issei that Astrea or Sigyra probably hated him from now on. It hurts him so much because Sigyra and he have fought side by side together that they sweat and bled blood as their love strengthened. But now, it seems that love was destroyed in one day.

Once, his tears have stopped, he moved to the second letter. With a heavy heart, he read the contents in that letter.

_Dear, Issei_

_When we first met you or get to know you. It was your kindness or readiness to help people was the first thing that gained our attention._

_We've had a wonderful friendship that has taught us many lessons or the other way around. But lately, I've been thinking, and I've decided that it's best to end this friendship._

_We feel that you lied for your reasons of why you abandon us in our time of need and purse for the sake of fame or glory in battle._

_It was during the final battle between Elysium or our platoon to be precise and the Crops of Rage that you ignored our cries of help and continued fighting leaving our to suffer damages and be heavily outnumbered._

_If we were ever insensitive towards your feelings, we apologize for our behavior._

_With heavy hearts, we renounce our friendship with you. For our care, you died with your adopted sister against the Lord of Rage or before when you have to abandon your friends, family, and your loved ones._

_Your former friends,_

_Michael Bryce_

_Galen_

_Eden_

_Havoc_

_Marie-Jose Rohmer_

_Gaeriel_

_Achilles_

_Yamazaki Sheiko_

_Gabrielle Kinney_

This second letter is the Declaration of Separation from family and friends only from the Blue Platoon. Issei noticed once again, there was a repeat of missing signatures of his friends or family.

He became worried for those who didn't sign this Declaration of Separation because they are risking becoming Dark Adrielite like him. Then again, Friendship is one of the many powerful concepts that no one has a right to underestimate it.

Before his emotions could take over at that point, footsteps were heard. He turned to see Thel with guards on his sides.

Issei sighed, "I guess that my time draws near."

Thel says, "Issei, listen…"

Thel was cut by Issei, "There's no need for that, old friend! I make a mistake or two in my service and I have to live by it."

Thel's head was looking at Issei's feet before he nodded and have the guards surrounded Issei. Eventually, they started walking to the Elysium's Gate.

* * *

Once they made it to the Elysium's Gate, Issei, despite the pain growing from his scars on the back, walk strong. He could make out the present people who wanted to see the traitor cast out of their home. For in some of these minds is that Elysium must be free of both disease and corruption. To the rest, they are losing one of their most powerful warriors, they ever have.

Regardless of the traitor or losing one of their big guns, there was one true reason for his casting is that Elysium has become a place where only Order have gotten stricter with its laws.

Back to the view at hand, the present spectators either look at him in disgust, sadness, blank looks or look away from his sights.

When he was escorted to the entrance, he noticed Galen look away, not giving a look at him or acknowledging him. However, Galen has his hands on the key blades which are connected to the pillars; ready to turn on the Starverse.

His sight eventually landed on Astrea or Sigyra. His heart weeps as Sigyra give him, a blank look. It hurt his heart very deeply to see her like that as his eyes become watery. It gives clarification for Issei to believe that Sigyra hates him with all her might.

On the other hand, like Gaeriel, Sigyra learns to hide her true feelings and put up a poker face. Currently, Sigyra was conflicted between her heart and her duty as one of the Seven Leaders of Elysium because she forced herself to reject the man that she has wanted to share the future together. She has made her choice by choosing her duty over her lover and have to lay in the bed that she had made by herself.

Her heart stopped for a moment when Galen ready the Starverse. When the light blinked the crowd giving enough for a tear to escape and rushed down Sigyra's face. When the light fades, Issei was gone causing her chest heaved. Fully knowing, that Issei has become a Dark Adrielite have cast out of Elysium and banished to his homeworld.

* * *

**This is the last PU to the Legend Resurgence. Pretty much that more names to the Unoffical Champions; Spartacus is the Unoffical Champion of Metals or more commonly known as the Blacksmith, Zero is the Unoffical Champion of Averaging and he is inspired by Ghost Rider, Seablast is the Unoffical Champion of Water, Falldor is the Unoffical Champion of Fallen Angels, Liya is the Unoffical Champion of Lust, and Archangel is the Unoffical Champion of Angels. In this version, Falldor, Archangel, and Lucas which is the Unoffical champion of Devils were created before Issei left. Unlike the Path, this one will have prologue chapters. For the FSG's soul or Godzilla/Gojira is quiet for now but he will talk in the later chapters.**

**Now we reached the difference points between this and the other.**

**1\. The three unoffical champions that are mentioned above are created before Issei left**

**2\. The laws of Elysium are much stricter than any laws on Earth or any other world.**

**3\. I gender bender with the little brother as the little sister while the Red Dragon Emperor is going to be boy and his adoptive brother.**

**4\. Issei will switch year with the Red Dragon Emperor will replace him as a 2nd year student.**

**5\. In this version, Issei eventually will be an actual pervert**

**6\. The White Dragon Emperor will be a female Vali**

**7\. I changed the name for the Forgotten Supreme Gear into Fallen Supreme Gear instead of changing Godzilla's name**

**8\. Issei is banished, not retired or exalted**

**9\. possible a change of description for the Champion of Justice**

**10\. He will joined the Fallen Angels**

**11\. In this version, the champions made the Dark Adrielite Protocol**

**12\. In this version, Esdeath is unmarried**

**13\. In this version, the three perverted friends won't be adrielties and won't be friends with him, but with the red dragon emperor.**

**14\. there will more lemons without warming than the Legend of the True Heavenly Dragon, The Path to Vengeance, and the Legend Resurgence.**

**15\. There were 12 crops in this version, but 4 of these crops have fell.**

**Asking Favors to the Readers' time!**

**The 1st favor is do you want Issei to be the only member of Elysium to be a Dark Adrielite or do you want him to be a some sort of a leader of the Dark Adrielites?**

**The 2nd favor is that Issei will have a harem, but who do you want to be in his harem?**

**The 3rd favor is do you still wanted the Red Dragon Emperor to have a harem or not?**

**the 4th favor is to make any kind of suggestions, comments, or questions in this story, the path to vengeance, and the Legend of the True Heavenly Dragon.**

**The 5th favor is to make anything that I missed addressing to in this story or any other Parallel Universes of the Legend Resurgence.**

**Issei's Harem for now is Fem Vali, Raynare, Akeno, Kalawarmer, Kuroka, Tamamo, Mordred, Esdeath and Penemue (as the alpha).**

**Thank you for reading this and Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before reading, due to the lack of suggestions, I'm forced to choose the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd favors mentioned in the previous. I wanted (you), the readers to at least to address any "points" that I missed to address them in the last or this chapter.**

**For now, enjoy how Issei joined the fallen angels.**

* * *

**Prologue 2: Joining the Fallen Ones**

* * *

It's have been X {numbers} of years that the world had entered the first decade in the 21st century. Ever since his banishment to the Land of the Rising Sun, he has earned enough money to buy or build a large community.

Prior to the year reached 2010, he been buying equipment or requirement for building said community and takes about a year and a half to build the community that is hidden from the humans (or any other species). The reason for this is that ever since his banishment, there have been several banishments from Elysium.

* * *

It's seemed that his banishment had stirred a minority of Elysium's warriors causing some of the species to leave Elysium, and some members of all platoons were darkitize as well as cast out of Elysium. Some of the Unofficial Champion was spared of the darkitize because they were the first to leave Elysium. Since the Juggernauts that cast out of Elysium didn't have wings, they were spared from the pain of wing removal.

The ones within the ranks of the Unofficial champions that _escape_ Elysium are Liya, Champion of Lust, Zero, Champion of Averaging, Falldor, Champion of Fallen Angels, and Puck, Champion of Tricks. With Issei, they formed as the Five Masters of the Ember in the Ashes.

Ember in the Ashes is an organization or community (depends on who see it) created by the Four Unofficial Champions placing Issei as the overall leader of said organization since he was deemed as the First Dark Adrielite. Its members are those who were cast out of Elysium from the Seven Platoons.

The Blue Platoon have cast out Issei, Steve Rogers, Former Clone Trooper Fives, Thel Vadam, Former Clone Trooper Rex, Mordred Pendragon, Tamamo-No-Mae, Kuroka, Robert the Bumblebee, Rodimus, Darius Kincaid, Former Clone Trooper Tup, and the Beast of Vengeance himself, Razer Stranger.

The Pink Platoon have cast out Jean Grey, Echidna, Cattleya, Serene Rosewood, Venus, and Xi'lun Li Qin.

The Russet Platoon have cast out Jazz, Robin Hood, Clint Barton, Dante, Deelith, Sideswipe, Tracer, Sherlock Holmes and Ironhammer the giant

The Rusty Platoon have cast out Ido Porpora, wielder of Earthen Defense Armor, Jetfire, Natalia Romanoff, Former Clone Trooper Wolffe, Ryu, Cu Chulainn, James Barnes, Arn, Chevalier d'Eon, Rengar, Roadbuster, Topspin, Chris Redfield, and Mike Haggar.

The Brown Platoon have cast out Godfrey de Ibelin, Former Clone Trooper Doom, Balian De Ibelin, Amalric, and Mochizuki Chiyome.

The Corn Platoon have cast out Ororo Munroe, Iron Fist, Former Clone Trooper Gregor, Robert McCall, Bruce Wayne, Former Clone Trooper Echo, Parn, Leina, The Punisher, and John Wick.

The Green Platoon have cast out Chun Li, Former Clone Trooper Stone, Hellstorm, Huo An, Ahri, Genji, Zero, and X.

Although most of them lived in the community a few lived otherwhere but still members of Ember in the Ashes. Genji roamed the world to stop crime in the Eastern part of the world. Bruce Wayne is the owner of the Wayne Enterprises as he roamed the night within his turf city and send support to the Ember in the Ashes. The Punisher did the same as Bruce Wayne, somehow. The Clone troopers formed a team under the command of Chris Redfield known as The Miracle that strikes fear into the hearts of Terrorists, gangsters, and dealers of any kind. Mike Haggar, Ryu, and Chun Li formed the Street Fighters to fight crime in China and America. The Autobots founded a base in the middle of the USA as Serene Rosewood became a nun in Italy. Darius continued his dangerous career as the Hitman and Dante continued his career as the mercenary as well.

* * *

Being the overall leader of the Ember in the Ashes was tough in all regards. Having meetings on a daily basis about what to do, how to proceed into things, and whether or not should we interfere the affairs of the Supernatural or declare war on Elysium as well as having their enemies and former ally to recognize their Ember in the Ashes.

To further his stress, he has to teach all non-human Dark Adreilite to take on human forms. Covering the tracks of the Dark Ones outside the Ember in the Ashes from human or supernatural eyes. Trying to figure out a way to develop a similar system to the Adreilites. Only Falldor, Ido (newly 'elected' Sixth Master) and Zero are the hard working co-leaders while Puck is a go with the flow type of being in terms of leadership and Liya currently running businesses with red light districts while at the same time having sex with men or women (sometimes both) based on her urges.

To ease his burdens, he spends his time with Tamamo-No-Mae, Kuroka, Esdeath, or Mordred Pendragon. When they are busy, then he spends his time with Liya, the champion of Lust. Being the Champion of Lust, she was able to ease Issei with his stress in their _indulging_. There are pros and cons in having a member that is equal in 'power' and rank as a sex fiend, after all. Due to his relaxing periods, he has adopted a slightly above average amount of perversity into his behavior.

* * *

"It been long since the last time I'm in a city," said Issei as he explored a human city. He is dressed in slim back colored jeans, sneakers, and a black hoodie masking his upper face while using some kind of bracelet on his right wrist.

The bracelet is a Hiddener which was created by Topspin or Roadbuster. It was created to hide our scent completely to make us smelled or feel human. Apparently, losing our wings cause our scent to grow stronger than the average adrielite. We figure that the hard way that multiple of our members including Kuroka and Issei were discovered by some hostiles of the Supernatural and forced to fight them. That and a seven percent change of fertility rate for our members were discovered and deeply the line between Adrielite and Dark Adrielite.

Although this may save a dark adrielite's skin from supernatural means, however by Elysium means. Needed further testing on that and probability needs to hide their facial features in case the bracelet failed to hidden their scent.

"**Admit it, friend. You're not fit for the commander-in-chief business!**" says a voice in his head that causes Issei's eye twitches.

'_What do you mean by that_,' Issei says to the voice in thought.

"**What I mean by that is that you're more like a warrior, instead of a leader. You basically have difficulty dealing with issues that involve further deep thinking of your actions. Added to the fact that you needed a cat, a fox, a knight, and a sadist to lower your stress down a notch that was gathered from your role. Furthermore, you basically walking around possible enemy territory without guards.**" The voice explains the errors of Issei's leadership.

'_What do you expect of me, Godzilla? They just give me this role because I basically consider being the Father of all Dark Adrielites. I'm at least still not ready for leading a platoon then, and still not ready to lead an entire system. Besides, I'm 95% convinced that it happens uncontrollably._'

"**So you said, yet you show your colors.**"

Issei rose an eyebrow at that, '_What do you mean by that, Godzilla?_'

"**Oh, pretending to be ignorant at this. You can only trick those who aren't a part of your essential. I, on the other hand, am a part of your essential that knows you from the inside and out.**"

When hearing that in his mind, Issei felt an urge to either disgust or puke at his. '_I don't know how to react to that statement._'

"**And that is my cue to explain that further. Ever since your banishment, you have been showing advanced signs of "hot-blooded.**"

'_Now I know you're making this up…_'

"**Don't interrupt me, Friend! The term 'hot-blooded' refers to the youth.**"

'_You do know that I consider being more ancient than you._'

"**Yet you're trapped in a teenager body ever since _she_ brings you back from the dead,**" Without thinking, Godzilla reminds Issei of the woman he once loved. The latter stop walking bearing a grim expression as a tear surfaced and his hands were clenching as if his hands carried a pair of weapons.

Realizing his mistake, Godzilla says, "**Sorry, I didn't mean it, Issei. I was trying to prove a point**."

'_It's fine! Could you, for now, take a nap? I wanted to have some me time. You could say what you trying to prove later on,_' Issei thought in a demanding tone.

"**Very well, Issei. Wake me up if something happens or we're back home,**" said Godzilla before taking a nap leaving Issei alone to wander the human city.

* * *

After the exploration of the city, Issei was about head back to the hidden community of the Ember in the Ashes. He sensed something! Although, his senses have been weakened due to the circumstances.

He closes his eyes and empties his mind as his sense gain significant strength. Enough strength to find what exactly did he sensed.

It is ¾ close to the Ember in the Ashes meaning that if it's supernatural origins. It would expose the Dark Adrielite faster than Bruce Wayne's prediction. In his senses, he was able to identify it as some sort of barrier that has a diameter of 25-30 feet.

Outside, he has a grim expression, but on the inside, he was panicking. The reason why is that the barrier's aura is voidious green. When an Adrielite or a Dark One see this voidious colors of purple, blue, green, yellow, crimson, black, and brownish. It is considered either a leader or a User is nearby but a voidious darker shade of green marked it as the Crops of Greed.

It is confusing seeming a Greed User or Gtnnanth himself are able to create a barrier of this size and thickness of it. Unless Gtnnanth can create a barrier that can conceal the numbers hiding in that barrier, a Despair ring managed to find its way into a supernatural being. The main questions are what species does this supernatural Despair user belong to, what are they doing here, and why plunged Issei like his job required of him.

Further focusing on a part of the barrier, he was able to peek through it. From his perspective, there are only two energy signatures. The first one he sees appears to be a womanly figure with dim light surrounds her. There was one feature that easily identifies her species; five pairs of bird-like wings. He remembers Kuroka and Gaeriel telling him of everything that related to the Supernatural in one way or another before he was banished from Elysium. This feminine figure is a fallen angel, a being that falls from Heaven by committing sins of (from Issei's perspective) any kind. The figure seems to be a leader class known as what does Gaeriel tell him that the leaders of the Fallen Angels are Ca-cad. Cades! No, it is the Cadre. This Cadre seems to be wounded or beaten due to her lying down on the ground while her head is facing her opponent.

At first glance, the other seems to be a male fallen angel as well. This one seems to have four pairs of wings marking him to be not far off from being a Cadre. However, in an aural sense, he is emitting the same aura as the barrier but less thick and easily recognize. On the right hand of this fallen angel lays the center of the aura; the Greed Ring.

Like the rings of Elysium, it signifies who belong to which crops (or platoon). The rings of both the Abyss and the Void somehow acts similar to the comic books of the green lanterns. They can some strengths like energy projection or constructs and have a weakness which is recharging.

However, the crops mainly trick those who match their emotional power. When accepted, they are being controlled by the Lords or the Children of the Void. While the platoons are more like a given when one is made into a half-breed of a Champion or in modern terms; Adrielite. Those rings are more like a symbol or proof that one is an Adrielite of a random rank. That the only difference there is between the crops and platoon rings other than their emotional power.

* * *

His senses returned to its original set as he opened his eyes. His eyes show hints of conflicting. The reason why is that he is deciding whether to ignore this or to intervene.

Since he is an adrielite, a dark one that is, it is in his duty to eliminate traces of his sworn enemy, a servant of the Void. Then again, this User is a supernatural in origins and having supernatural beings that have their hands on a ring of Elysium or a crop of the Void is a double-edged sword. In shorts, the supernatural beings of various races that are recruited are stronger than the non-supernatural such as humans. And this Greed 'Fallen' User is attacking a member of his own type which could be exposing the Ember in the Ashes shorter than the prediction time frame of the Batman.

Luckily for the Cadre, Issei isn't someone who would abandon those who can't fight back especially if the figure is female. He put on a serious expression as he raised his left hand in the air like a fighter who wins a fight. Suddenly, he bent down like kneeling in front of loyalty and bang his fist into the ground creating a tiny crater as he said, "Core Breaker!"

In an instant, his entire body was engulfed in the brightest orange glow. When the glow fades, Issei is in his Core Breaker armor. It has undergone great changes to the armor he wears. His once all-white _tactician_ dragon armor become black semi-_heavy_ duty dragon armor. The orbs are in fire liked colored. What was used to be twin blades attached to the wrist is no longer part of the armor. His helmet used have wing-shaped horns on the sides. Now, they gone and on the top of the helmet are three horns; two of them are small while the one in front of them like a sickle bladed. These horns that replaced the wing horns are in the formation of an arrow. One of the Helmet Visor became flaming eye while the other is regular orange. His tail is now thicker and has enough force to tripped giants. His back is smooth and heavy armored while a single yet smaller row of spikes is located where his spine. On the shoulder blades, arch liked lines that are located at both sides of the spines. Unlike the colors of the orbs, the lines are dying red color. The lines serve as a reminder the cause of the changes of the armor which is the loss of his wings. The feet are heavy duty and resemble those of an actual western type dragon.

He, then, started to run with his heavy armored boots heading towards the dangers to handle this rare threat. Although, he may lose his wings and the armor is heavy for him to move with fast timings, but he has enough training to move at sufficient speed. He just hoped that he made it in time.

* * *

(Meanwhile) While Issei in his legendary combat attire on the way to the rescue, things were not going so well in the barrier.

Inside the barrier, it was like walking into a war zone. The ground burned as pieces of lumber are found almost everywhere within the barrier. The only signs of life are two winged figures; one who was in the ground breathing as hard as she could do while the other who on the air isn't any worse than his opponent does. In fact, he has almost no injuries whatsoever.

The feminine figure is a young woman, drop-dead gorgeous, that looked no older than her late 20s. She had long flowing navy blue hair that reached down past her posterior (which is plump and firm) She had side bangs that reached down to her midriff and front bangs that reached her nose and dirty cheeks only showing off her bright violet eyes. Her skin is slightly pale that seems to be easy to get her skin dirty. She had a curvaceous body that personally voiced the word meaning of sexy. Her bust is practically one of the biggest sets that a woman is blessed with and her hips were wide giving her a jaw-dropping hourglass figure. Her flat stomach was easily exposed, showing off more of her flawless skin (even though, it is currently dirty or somewhat bruised/cut), as well as her perfect back arch.

Before the battle even started, her attire consisted of a black, sleeveless, tight fit top that stopped before stomach, looking to enhance her breasts size. With it, she wore a double slitted black skirt, that showed off her long, slender legs and thick thighs, with black high heel boots that reached up to her mid thighs. Now, some aspects of her attire were shredded off of her completely her glory as the some exposed areas have cut such as on her thighs, back, stomach, and arms. She is currently breathless as she glared at her opponent and her wings are prepared to take flight at once.

Her opponent is a young man that looks in his teens. He has red eyes and yellow hair that is spiked up. He seems wearing some sort of deepest green academy uniform that has a tattered collar and lacks the tie. The cuffs of his sleeves are designed to look like the kanji for king. He wears red earrings, a green stone necklace, and a purple band around his neck. On the right hand, there is a glowing dark green ring. On both the ring and the center of the uniform have a symbol; it's the symbol of the seven deadly in its exotic form. He currently on the air with his wings stretches to its edges and have an arrogant smirk.

The female says, "How is it possible for you to best me? You only have eight wings while I have ten! It's completely impossible for a Cadre to be beaten by her junior!"

The male says with a complete sense of arrogant, "Perhaps, It's because I'm a man and you a woman. Unlike you, Penemue, I'm actively on combat while you as a woman do best in your status as a Chief Secretary do the advice and paperwork. In other words, you haven't been in combat ever since the Great War. Other than that, this battle proved that men are superior over women and that women should be their toys…"

The now named Penemue interrupted, "And this is the reason of why you attack me, Nerius. Understand the actions, you're committing? You have betrayed Grigori for such a weak cause to attack a cadre. Azazel will have you imprisoned in the Cocytus!"

What shocked Penemue is that the now named Nerius laugh at this so hard that he hurt his stomach. When Nerius calmed down, he smirks says, "As if! Ever since the Great War, Azazel has been focusing more on Sacred Gears than on our kind. For many years, I forced myself to be loyal to that _Bastard_! But now, …"

Before he could finish, he gentle lands on the ground and says, "…With this gift, I will _relieve_ Azazel from his command and I want you, Penemue to join me."

This caused Penemue to widen her eyes because she was sure that Nerius will kill her after saying that. She says as she was prepared to attack at the right moment, "Why?"

He answers, "Ever since, I was assigned to you, I've been having certain thoughts about you. In times, those thoughts were turned into desire as I started to crave for you. You're by far the most beautiful woman I ever come across and wanted you to be mine. It was my desires and thoughts of you that granted me; the Gift. So, join me to overthrow our pathetic excuse of a leader."

Penemue says, "As much as Azazel's interests are in Sacred Gears and women, but he does prove to have the capabilities as a leader." Once that was finished, she was about to attack Nerius. The keyword was the word ABOUT. The reason is that Penemue was hit into the ground by what describes to be a green energy blast.

She is on the ground and about to get up when a second energy blast that turns into halos and bars trapped her by the wings, arms, and legs to the ground on her back. She was struggling to get free, but it was futile.

She, then, heard Nerius as he says, "Guess I should see that coming. I give you a proposal and you reject. Lucky for me that I won't take no as an answer from you. Don't blame me but yourself as you choose a hard way."

"Wwww-What are you going to do?" asks Penemue with a hint of fear as Nerius stands in front of her.

"Isn't it obvious!" Said Nerius as he tore Penemue's skirt off revealing her panties as he grabbed one of her fleshy orbs; the one that is exposed. Nerius smiled creepily as his eyes are clouded in lust and a tent appeared that scaring Penemue as she has nothing to stop him from doing whatever he's planning to do to her body.

"If I remember correctly, you haven't a taste of men in a long time. I'm going to made you submit and loyal only to me. Let's see how strong you're when I plow you until you're just screaming my name out." said Nerius as he was about to get off his pants and her panties.

Before he could do as he promised, the ring makes a sound as the light turns off and on confusing both as to why the ring is acting like this. It was still lived as the barrier was broke in by a figure. Once the figure sees Nerius and Penemue' states, the figure quickly sends Nerius away from Penemue with a punch as the figure closed the distance.

* * *

(Issei's Pov) {Going to be hard being a 1st pov writing in a long time, so go easy on this section} Thanks Aslan that I've chosen to intervene! Attacking a woman regardless she's a supernatural, alien, adreilite, or human (etc) is one thing, but the possibility of enslaving a woman by breaking her in rape is an overzealous matter.

Thankful for the Forgotten Supreme Gear is greatly famous (on Elysium and Ember in the Ashes) for having what might be considered overwhelming advantage over the enemy. Voice commanded abilities such as [**Adapt**] which grants leg's boosters and [**Superpower**] which allows me to have unbelievable strength and endurable. Even though my Nexus Breaker's armor is like the skin of Godzilla, I have an ability called [**Reborn**] which healed my injuries and repair my armor no matter how to serve it is. These three abilities are (in my opinion) my strongest of all my unlocked or created abilities combined.

"**Enough chat-chit, Brat. We got a battle to win!**" Godzilla says with a battle-hungry tone. In truth, Godzilla is more than stay focused on battles type of being. In fact, that saved me from countless times of service as a Great Protector of Elysium.

'_I thought you were sleeping,_' I mentally said.

"**Actually, when you entered Core Breaker, I was awake at that time. Besides, we couldn't miss this opportunity,**" said a confident tone wingless dragon.

'_What do you mean by that, Godzilla?_' I ask.

Godzilla answers, "**We're fighting a true enemy; a type of enemy that will test your worth as the Leader of the Dark Ones. You should know firsthand that Supernatural beings that turned into Users cause more damage than the average Users.**"

'_Fine, at the very least. Let me handle this situation my own way!_' I say this with such tone that I know that Godzilla knows that there's no change in strategy at this soon-to-be fight.

"**Just this once! I don't want to be blamed by others that I sent you into the hands of death nor I don't want dead with my first Wielder.**"

I only nod at this with a relaxing smile underneath the armor. Eventually, the Fallen Greed User gets on his feet and shrugged off his wounds (if he has any).

He heard the User in the hints of outrage, "What are you to prevent me to claim my earned price?"

My hands clench and unclench as my body shook into battle at what he said. How dare he for treating his counterpart to be treated like a trophy or reward of his work. But, I managed to control my anger and ignored by turning around with intentions to help the female of the User's species with a bonus of upsetting him to attack me with prematurity. Besides, I'm stronger to resist the thirst for women (most of the time), I can resist one look of this Fallen Angel.

That was before I turned around and looks straight at her. When I did, I felt like time has stopped or my heart has stopped beating for several moments {pick your poison} as I looked at this Cadre. There was something about her that draws me to this woman like Honey attracting the Bears or the Bees. Apart from that, I couldn't help myself from this feeling. It is so familiar to me in a lifetime ago that I spent the time with my former Ruler. I could tell that I'm standing like awestruck in her views but that look she gives me made me blush like a tomato at the sight of this woman- NO, THIS GODDESS. Not to mention, the perfection of this woman's body triggers my perverted thoughts to surface. It was at that moment, I wanted to ensure her safety and happiness.

I approached the woman and bent down as I break the circle by crushing it and the bars by snapping them. This deeply angered male because he being ignored as the result of my plan coming to fruition. However, I can tell that the User instincts have detailed him from carrying out his anger.

* * *

'_Dammit, what's happening to me?_' Issei thought as his heart was still beating at a very fast rate. It had been like that since he has seen the female Cadre.

"**I think that you have fallen in love with this Fallen Angel. To my surprise, I got to admitted that she is the crown jewel among jewels,**" Godzilla chimed in.

'_How can you suggest that even after all I have been through,_' Issei asked back.

"**That was different as your emotions were contained then. Now, your emotions are unleashed as they guided you. Just think of it this way in a room full of your women, only this one affected you the most. That speaks quality in itself does it not?**" Godzilla replied.

'_I guess, it does. All right, this is my chance of talking to her and my chance to rid of my opponent._' Issei thought as he looks deeply into her eyes as one of his hands begins to fix the clothing as well as creating a new skirt for her to cover her cave of wonders further.

As the woman's eyes widen of this as she gazed into the eyes of her _hero_ and sense the anxious sweeping out of armor. Issei takes this as a sign to say something, "IIIIIIIII wwwwwas in the area when I sensed this. You are by far the most beautiful woman I've stumbled across. Your beauty surpassed that of Helen who launched a thousand ships into war."

This cause Issei to mentally cursed at this, Godzilla laughs in amusement of this, the woman to blush at such words. Issei prayed that something or someone to interrupt this moment.

Thankful, someone has answered his prayer as the male fallen ignored his User instincts and launched himself at the being. Nerius is deeply mad at the thought of this Sacred Gear user trying to _steal_ what rightfully his. He was close as he creates a greenish light spear ready to slain Issei.

However, Issei just turned around and punch him to avoid being speared. The punch sends Nerius away at a few steps away. Then, Issei faced the female Cadre trying very hard to ignore being trapped by her luscious beauty. "Let me handle this matter, first!"

The woman nodded as she looked away to hide her blush and wonder of who her savior is and his purpose of being here.

Issei has completely focused on the Fallen User who getting back up. He could see the anger on Nerius. He could guess that he became a puppet of Gtnnanth because he wanted the female Cadre all to himself. Perhaps the fallen User couldn't listen to reason and will be forced to kill him.

However, he has a try or risk conflict with the fallen angels will one of their kind is killed by his own hands. This fallen might be a subordinate to a more powerful cadre or the female one. Even though the Ember in the Ashes and the Fallen are outcasts of their home and target by both sides of the coin, but those factors don't make them equals when it comes to their command structure.

Gathering his thoughts and have his body ready to be attacked by the Fallen User should reasoning failed, "What is your name, User?"

"Tsk, I'm not a user, low life. I'M Nerius of the Fallen angels, trash. You shall know your betters better."

"Then, why did you have a Greed ring in the first place?"

"What, this?" said Nerius as he shows it to Issei the ring as Penemue gained her attention hoping to find the cause of Nerius' betrayal. "This is the Gift which bestows itself unto me. Is this what you're referring to?"

Issei nodded before further interrogating his possible opponent, "So, the ring just comes to you and you accept it just like that?"

"Correct on that," said Nerius as he stood like a conqueror ignoring Issei who looks at the ground.

"No one else gives this to you?"

"No one else!"

Now Issei knows how he came into procession of the Greed Ring meaning he either willingly accept it or he accepts it without even realizing it. Whatever the case, he needs to slay him before he could bear fruit to the plans of the Void Lords. "Before we fight, I have two last questions," says as Issei enters into his combat pose.

Nerius became even angrier at this weakling thinking that the armored sacred gear user is stalling. "What are they, fool?"

"The First Question is with the ring, what changes do you want to bring to your kin?"

This question caused the woman to look at him strangely at the _Sacred Gear User_ as well as Nerius does. Within a moment, Nerius says as he acts high and mighty, "To ensure that we, the Fallen Angels are superior among all races by whatever the means and to put women in their places as nothing but breeding stock."

This caused disgust from Penemue, even greater disgust to Issei and Godzilla. In his mind, Godzilla says, "**You know what, just kill him! You will be doing a great service towards the Fallen Angels.**"

Issei snorted and narrowed his eyes at Nerius as he commended, "I see! What your name, Fallen?"

Nerius laughed as he said, "Trash like you don't deserve names of your better." Then, he was about to launch a similar attack that stops Penemue.

He saw his opponent's left-hand shape into a U aiming at the ground and heard a darker voice, [**Wave Blaster**]. An energy ball slams the ground violently from the U shaped hand as the arm recoil like a gun does. After that, an energy wave emerges from that slams and was coming straight towards Nerius as he uses the Greed Ring to create a barrier.

He remembers when Penemue was launching light spears onto him when he was down. He punches the fist that has his Gift in the air about to curse and about to face his death when the energy from the ring blast out and protect like a mother would protect its young. However, it didn't happen this time as the energy wave strike the barrier and manage to break the barrier surprising Nerius, but the barrier managed to save him from the wrath of the wave.

Unknowing to Nerius, Issei has taken advantage of the barrier being destroyed by his energy wave as he used what remaining of his adreilte speed to appear in front of the Greed Fallen. Once Nerius' eye widened in shock as Issei is in front of him as he realized his mistake or two. Issei immediately kicks him off the ground and use the tail to swipe him into the chunks of woods that used to be a bunch of trees with enough force for Nerius to formed a crater.

Before Penemue warmed Issei, Nerius was airborne and about to strike him with a light spear. That was in vain as Issei broke the spear before it can damage him and after he grabbed it. Then, Issei quickly throws a fury of punches and kicks on the front and sides of Nerius as he was unable to stop even a single one in his dazed state.

Nerius heard the voice saying [**Spiral Burst**] and he was hit by what feels like a fireball to his back. Lucky the ring create a smaller barrier that sends him near the barrier he created as it trickled from below to the top of the dome. He suddenly gets up and about to launch green energy to his opponent only found Issei nowhere to be seen.

"Your Rage and Pride made you predictable, Greed User!"

Issei was on Nerius, announcing his presence via a brutal uppercut that sent Issei into the air once more. This time, Nerius managed to block the follow-up kick, if only just barely. The force behind it still him careening backward though. By the time he'd recovered, Issei turns his back to go to the surprised woman as she watches the fight.

Issei says to Nerius, "This? Is this what you wanted? Does everything you have done, everything you compromise worth it? You aren't worthy of Her. Not even worthy of your Gift, User."

This triggers the anger Nerius greatly as he creates a barrage of light spears and used the Gift to summon more light spears and launch it to Issei. During that time, Issei who looked uncaring as the voice says once more, [**Spiral breathe**] as his mouthguard and blast nearest light spears before it struck him. The result was a shockwave and smoke emerge to cover Issei completely.

Finally, stopping after nearly a full minute of creating barriers of light spears and launch them at Issei, Issei was breathing hard as he waited for the smoke to clear. When nothing rushed out at him, Nerius allowed himself to heave a sigh of relief… only to freeze in place immediately after as Issei spoke up right next to him, "Not bad boy, it's my time now!"

"FUCK!" As Nerius spun to address the threat, he came up empty, spinning around in search of his opponent, he came up blank each time.

"Are you looking for me, User?" Once more turning to face the voice, this time he was met with the sight of a completely undamaged armored Issei bringing his heel down on his face. "AAARRRGGHH!" With a scream, Nerius was thrown into the ground by Issei forming a crater as Issei leap back.

Pulling himself out of the crater, Nerius was in bad shape. His clothing was dirty as he could feel that few of his bones were broken. Coughing, Nerius painted the ground he spat at with his own blood. '_Wha-what the hell is he?_' Crawling on all fours, Nerius was trying his best to stand when he was forced back to the ground courtesy of Issei's fist landing on his back.

Smashed back onto the ground once more, Nerius' vision faded in and out of focus. Even more of his bones were broke as somehow Issei's fist dealt some damage to his organs. At that time, Nerius didn't know if any of the wounds were fatal. The only reason why he was still awake and coherent despite the pain was his body is supernatural in origins.

Issei removed his fist and replace it with one of his foot as he says, "You know, Godzilla was expecting you might give me a challenge… instead, you disappoint him. Oh well, a battle is a battle."

Reaching down, Issei grabbed Nerius by the neck and lifted him up. "There are stronger beings out there that will erase you should you either prove your uselessness or otherwise. Unfortunately, you're dealing with a stronger being that knows better."

"Fu-fuck y-you," Nerius managed to spit out despite the pain and the chokehold.

Issei wasn't amused, "you think that was funny, **boy**! Well, do you?" Punctuating each word with a powerful blow to the stomach, he left Nerius a coughing mess as even more of his sight was blurry with blood. "You wanted to blame someone, blame yourself for this, **Boy**! Did you really think you could upset the balance as it is with your master Gtnnanth's or The Void's plans and get away with it?"

"Wh-who the hell is Gtnnanth? I have, have never met him and what are you talking about!"

Issei blinked at this as Godzilla said, "**A user that doesn't know his place within the Void's armies. Now, I hear everything!**" Nevertheless, Issei answers, "Gtnnanth is better known as the Lord of Greed that founded one of eight remaining crops that served the Void. Your 'Gift' is actually meant that you're a slave to Gtnnanth force to fight against the forces of the Abyss."

"I ain't no slave to anyone! What are the forces of the Abyss?"

"Do your 'Gift' light brighter and dim for seconds before I came here?"

Nerius nodded slowly due to the pain. Issei continues, "Did your instincts screamed at you when you see me or something stops you from attacking me for a while?"

Nerius' eyes widening at this for knowing what's stop him from attacking Issei as Penemue listens to this. The former slowly ask due to his conditions, "How do you know about that?"

The response of Issei is informational as he lowers his warrior behavior as a mentor behavior kick in, "it's standard behavior of Users. In general, those serve as a warning that your true enemy has revealed themselves to you."

"What's enemy?"

The enemy of the Gift; Adreilites or in this case, a dark one."

"Dark one?"

"Let me introduce myself! I'm the Dark Adrielite Issei, a former Great protector of Hope," said Issei as he sends an energy pulse to confirm it.

While Issei focuses only on the user's face, Penemue notices something and yell at Issei. Too late to react, Issei was stabbed at his lower left rib by a light spear created by Nerius. He released Nerius as he gasps his wound and fell down. Penemue widened her eyes in horror as her savior needs help and she barely has enough energy to save both him and herself from the traitor.

* * *

Ever since his appearance and his words to her, Penemue has gained interest in the now named Issei. When he turns to look at her, she could tell that he was checking her out. But, she felt his feelings that really capture her eyes. In the beginning, she could sense the love at first signs, but it slowly turns into feelings of sorrow, anger, and betrayal. She didn't know that he knows or unknowing that she could sense it.

Her thirst to know Issei has grown to new heights as he explains to his opponents. He announces that he's the enemy of the ring and these crops of the Void as well calling himself; a Dark Adrielite and former Great Protector. Unknowingly to the combatants, she could feel more negative feelings from Issei as she wanted to comfort him.

Now, Penemue wanted to join the fight as Issei's fall to the ground. Although Issei heals her and repairs her clothing, he didn't regain her energies to create light spears or fly to save him. Her only hope is for Azazel to notice her absence of informing him.

Then, she saw Nerius slowly getting up and walked to Issei, she heard him saying, You hurt me! For that, I'm going to make sure you die a horrible death." Surprising to her, Nerius kick Issei in the chin as he humped into the ground. He lay un pain as Nerius continued to stomp on his chest.

That inhumane moment is the last straw for Penemue as she struggled to stand up and save Issei from that fate. In her past, she witnesses someone to take her pain as uselessness forced her to do nothing to stop it. Watching this caused a flashback of that moment caused her to do this. Consequences be damned, if her equals scolded her for this, she wouldn't let no one scapegoat her on the pain.

She walked like a child that about walk for the first time towards this poor excuse of _tide_-_turning_ of the battle. After the stomping, Nerius create an enchanted light spear, contrary to the ring, ready to slew Issei as he struggled to get on his knees as he spits out blood to the ground getting ready to look up. Seeing this, she picked up the pace to stop Issei from getting killed. However, like the child that walk for the first time, Penemue falls to the ground as she looked to the scene hoping that she has time.

Nerius sends the spear to deliver the final blow. Lucky for Issei, his reaction has saved him as the spear stabbed him by his risen hand only. His stabbed hand holds the spear from earning ahead kill.

Annoyed at this, Nerius aim the hand that holds his Gift ready to send a lethal attack when Issei's free hand had grabbed his hand. Issei, then, took this moment to stand up as his wound make him winced in pain as blood flows out. Once, he stands tall and strong surprising Penemue and angering Nerius. With enough force, he headbutted Nerius to a fair distance.

That was a mistake in terms of battle and warfare. As Issei headbutted Nerius in a distance giving the latter an advantage to using his ring to blast and kill Issei. Not wasting this opportunity, Nerius throw his fist, that holds his ring, to finish his interference once and for all.

However, the mistake wasn't issei making, as nothing was happening that cause fatal injuries to the _interference_. Issei huffed a puff as if suppressing a chuckle as he raises a closed fist. It was intense when he opens it. In the hand lies the Greed Ring shocking both Nerius and Penemue seeing nothing that involves Issei taking off the ring from Nerius. It was at that moment, the barrier vanishes into thin air and the clothing that Nerius wears went to its original color of Grigori. It was a mistake indeed but it was actually for the unexpected.

To finish this, Issei despite his injury, uses the Adreilite speed to close the distance between himself and Nerius after he destroys the Greed Ring. With one act, he sent the same hand that crashed the ring like a missile. The hand went through the body like paper and seen to be holding the still-beating heart of his opponent.

He said to his opponent with no remorse, "Those who make people slaves for their pleasure should die like the scum they are." With that, he crushed the heart like gloo and retract dropping the mess of the heart as well as pushing the body of the now dead Nerius.

* * *

It was at that moment, she knew the battle was won before the finishing blow. The barrier was disabled as her senses come back with a vengeance. She could hear the animals of the forest or see the trees and the sky, but she focuses on Issei as her interest and worry increased the sight of him as he drops to his knees and his hands seem to try lessening the pain. The sign of the tail swinging rough, even banging the ground and her senses allowing her to feel living creatures' emotions depict some form of anger. This ponders her of why Issei is anger at this victory.

Unless he is anger towards himself because of the cost of victory. Isn't that insane to be angry for being careless in a battle? Of course, people would scold in such a case, but himself unlikely. Could it be that he's an expert combatant? Due to a certain battle maniac, some expert combatants have the tenacity to outrage themselves if they make a mistake or receiving a wound, sometimes both. If left unchecked, it led to self-destruction.

Finally with strength returned, Penemue stand up and walk slowly towards Issei. If he's here alone and she leaves him, there's no doubt that he will die without help. In her best interest, she would help Issei until help arrived. Then, she felt his emotions as he looks at, no into her. Those feelings make her blush and her words died in her mind.

After what seems to hours, Issei broke the silence, "Are you alright, Cadre?"

Penemue blinked at this, "How do you know that I'm a cadre?"

"Someone I know educates me on ranks of some factions including your, Miss…"

Penemue quickly says, "It's Penemue. Just Penemue. This someone must be wise to inform you of potential allies."

"She hardly someone that I go for advice, but she is important to me. It is more like potential enemies instead of potential allies," said Issei as he only thinks of Kuroka as he got up before he clutched due to the wound.

She gasped and immediately went to his side surprising both Issei and Godzilla at this. She places one of his arms around her neck and wrapped her right around his waist. She says in concern, "You shouldn't force yourself when you're gravely injured!"

His heart is beating faster and hard as he thought his blood rushing to his head instead of out of the wound and he felt her bosom touching his armored torso. It's impossible to feel something in armor, but the armor is more like a second skin due to Godzilla, who have skin that barely felt anything that involves pain.

He says once he no longer feels the blood rushing his head, "I have friends and loved ones that can heal me."

"Yeah, if you can reach them…" said Penemue as she put a hand on his wound. "... What about Grigori? There's no doubt that my allies will be here any moment now."

Thoughts filled Issei's mind of whether or not to accept help from Grigori. It's not yet time for the Ember in the Ashes to be involved with the Supernatural factions. His friends and loved ones will misunderstand that kind act as kidnapping and will make Grigori bleed as they "rescue" him. Then again, if he doesn't find help quick, Ember in the Ashes will be missing a leader.

He looked into the eyes of Penemue as his sights are starting to get blurry. It was at that moment, he says, "Penemue, I'm in your debt."

Before Penemue could response, Issei placed a hand on his forehead while his legs felt heavy to stand as his eyes felt heavy to stay open. Suddenly his Core Breaker armor disappears in fireflies whitish lights falling to the ground exposing his identity to Penemue. The last things he heard and feel are Penemue yelling his name, the presences of fallen angels as well heard their wings flapping before darkness claim him.

* * *

When he came around, Issei bolted upright, once he noticed the ceiling differ than his room, to find himself in a dark colored bedroom. He looks around and finds the necessary objects needed in the bedroom. This room contained dark furniture as well as two doors and two faces of the room. The bed he lay and sat at have white sheets that seem to be strain with some of his blood.

Out of instinct, his left-hand assault where he took a light spear. Feeling bandages covering it, he looks down as he was chest stripped of his clothing and replace with bandage wrapping around his ribs.

Confused about how he got here, he contacts the spirit within him, 'Godzilla? Godzilla! If you can hear me and I'm pretty sure that you hear me, please response this moment.'

It was long that the spirit response, "**You know that you're very annoyed like this when something happens without your knowledge.**"

This caused Issei to roll his eyes, '_Godzilla, what happens when I collapsed!_'

"**Pretty much the same. More Fallen Angels came and help both you and Penemue to their headquarters. They treated you first because of Penemue's orders.**"

This cause a pause in his heartbeat, '_Penemue orders her subordinates to treated me instead of herself?_'

"**Yes, since you healed her. There was no need for medical attention to her except rest.**"

'_What happens to her_'

"**No doubt talking or reporting to her equals about her encounter with a User and you or whatever Cadres do. Before, she was checking on you and was the one to change your bandages with new ones.**"

Again, he touches the wound feeling that it has gotten smaller, but still, there's a hole. He mentally says in frustration, '_What taking it so long to be fully healed?_'

"**Well, it's not my fault for your regeneration ability is affected by your status as a Dark Adrielite.**"

'_That was a rhetorical question, Godzilla!_'

"**And that was a rhetorical answer, Old Brat!**"

'_Don't you get smart with me!_'

"**I'm not getting smart. I just get there.**"

'_Say one more thing_'

"**Go to Hell!"**

With that, Issei disconnected his contract with Godzilla. He sighed as he got up and walk to what seems to be window blind. He about to remove the blind to see outside when he heard his door opening and see towards the source. He found Penemue, still wearing in the same outfit, walking in holding a tray of food.

Penemue said like she is embarrassed, "Hello, Issei. I brought some food for you."

Issei blinks, "How do you know my name and how do you know that I'm awake?"

Penemue giggled at this after she got the food tray on a piece of furniture, "I overheard you saying your name while you hold Nerius and as for knowing you were alive. I will keep that as a secret."

'_I shouldn't underestimate some supernatural's abilities,_' thought Issei as he sat down on the bed and find the tray containing three pancakes with syrup on them, a few portions of bacon, hash browns, and some eggs as well as a set of a fork, spoon, and knife. He uses a knife and fork to acquire a piece of the pancakes and took a bite of it. He says in blessing, "This is very good. Do you cook this?"

Penemue reply, "Yes, thank you for your modesty."

{'Skip to recent memory' cause I wanna speed things up to the end of the chapter!} After he finished the meal at a slow pace, he turned to Penemue who seems to act almost like a maid. He says, "I'd take it that I'm in Grigori HQ."

Penemue nodded, "When you collapse, a search team have found us and I explain everything to them. As well that I've ensured that you're treated first due to your wound. Although you seem to be perfect health elsewhere and you're healing, but the healing is too slow even for a human."

Issei gave her a sad smile, "You could say that my healing is severity weakened."

"Do you know the cause of it?"

"Unfornaturely, I do!"

Penemue holds in her concern and curiosity towards Issei for she's afraid that he might think that she doing that for her faction. She asks to make sure, "Does this have something to do with your states as a dark adrielite?"

Only his eyes show surprise, but his face didn't match his eyes for it grace Penemue with a smile. His eyes soon follow as he utter, "I shouldn't compare the senses between humans and supernatural."

Penemue blinked at this as confusion set in. He makes it sound like that he's beyond humanity and the factions of the supernatural. She wanted to voice this but settle with silence instead. Once she maintains control in her mind, she poses, "What do you know about Azazel?"

He answers with some difficulty, "Azazel? According to the book of Enoch, dead seas scrolls, and the Bible, Azazel is one of the fallen angels that fallen from Heaven before the time of the Flood. He is the leader of the Fallen Angels. He taught men; the art of warfare and of making weapons and armor. He taught women; the art of deception of the appearance. He was captured by the Archangel Raphael and chained Azazel to Dudael. I heard a rumor that he has escape Dudael and somehow make himself a scapegoat to a people. Azazel is a master tactician who studies his opponents and the situation before making a move. Besides that, there's are many rumors about him."

Penemue is shocked beyond relief that Issei is very informative about her friend and leader. She fake cough, "You learned all that from your friend? What about the rumors about him?"

He answers honestly, "Actually, my friend only said that he is a leader of the fallen angels. Anything else I learn about him is the main sources and the rumors talk to him. Besides the rumor of his escape and status as a scapegoat, he became a fallen because of his lust over women, a research fanatic, loves to collect things, and a pacifist despite another rumor state that he's the most sinister of the Fallen Angels."

Penemue sweatdropped at this while she titters. Most of it hit the spot on Azazel, however, the rumor of his sinisterness is hardly true. "What do you think about him, Issei?"

"Based on what I've learned is that Azazel is a dangerous enemy that must require a calm mind and caution to watch out for him. However, should Azazel disprove his vault as a threat, then I'll count him as a valuable ally as well as a true friend."

Penemue's mood lightens at what she wanted to hear, "Glad to hear this! Issei, would you like to meet Azazel?"

Issei looks straight into Penemue, "Does he knows?"

"Yes."

"He won't try anything against me due to what happened?"

"As I say, I explain everything to them and vouch for you that he won't do anything wrong."

"Only him?"

"No, there are other leaders, as well as some specials, wanted to meet you."

"Are you going to be there?"

Penemue paused at this question as no one asked about her personally be in a meeting before. She blushed deeper as she says in a shy manner, "Yes, I'll be in it!"

"Do you have a shirt ready for me?"

Penemue nodded as she gave a Grigori male uniform shirt and Issei accept with carefulness as he slowly put it on. He walks to her side, "Will you escort me to meet Azazel?"

* * *

{'Fast Forward to later memory'} Currently Issei felt like he is in the meeting room of the Ember in the Ashes due to the lack of light. He stands before a large obsidian crescent moon table. Directly in front of him at the center of the table sat an attractive older (black haired with blonde fringe and a goatee) male who looked like he was in his late twenties wearing a simple black robe. He shows a hint of his bored expression vanish in a snap of fingers as he leaned forward to measure Issei. He fights an urge to shiver in his sights like a mad doctor.

To his right is a big man with blonde hair. A person like him should have an intimidating presence, but the man radiated the mother hen type of feeling as Issei felt it for a second. Unknowingly to Issei, the man is the second in command of the Fallen Angels, Shemhazai.

To Azazel's left was another big man with short black hair. His eyes were closed, but gave off a feeling he could still see and currently showing a stoic and boring face. Unknowingly to Issei, this man is Baraquiel and the reason why is that he was dragged in a meeting during his time with his wife and daughter.

To the direct left sat a taller skinny man that had long black hair as well as red eyes and pointed ears. Issei gulped nervously as well as his hands were shaking into fists feeling the bloodthirst aura off of him. Worse, his expression was a mix of his usual hawkish skowl and a smirk that somehow make him more sinister than the rumors about Azazel. He currently remains himself to don't attack without good reason. Unknowingly to Issei, this is Kokabiel, the warmongering general of the Fallen Angels.

To the direct right of Penemue (who sat next to Shemhazai's right) is a man that has tan skin and his black hair tied into a topknot. He shows Issei, an easy-going smile. Unknowingly to Issei, this is the Cadre known as Armaros.

Earlier Penemue told him that Sahariel and Tamiel are currently unavailable and on a mission of their own design. Meaning Issei meeting five cadres (including Penemue) and the so-called specials are actually two 'little' girls as they stand next to Penemue.

One of the girls seems to be older than the other one by 2 or 3 years have ice blue eyes and light silver hair that went past her shoulder. She currently wearing some sort of school uniform. Issei could see that this child is checking him from top to bottom, probably trying to figure out what is he. On a closer sense, Godzilla and himself could smell a strong dragon within her. Either she has a Longinus classed sacred gear that has a dragon spirit or she's a child of a dragon.

At first look, the other girl has violet eyes and long black hair with an inhuman feature that takes the shape of black wings. Unlike the older one, she is wearing a simple white dress. Either she takes time to change her clothing from school for the meeting or that she never enter a school before. On a closer look, he sees some resemblance between her and Azazel. Currently, she could be looking at him with unnoticeable blush and studying eyes.

It looked like the moment of silence could last indefinitely if left untouched, seeing as Issei was too busy scanning the room and studying each individual in the room or looking in Penemue's direction. Azazel spoke breaking the silence as his tone uncharacteristically neutral. "Before heading to business, I would like to thank you for saving Penemue and eliminating a traitor in our midsts. It saves us the trouble of disposing of a threat."

Issei does a short bow at such praise, "I aim to please."

"Now then, to business," the leader of the fallen angels gave a long, hard stare in Issei's direction before continuing. "I am Azazel, the big boss of the fallen angels. Tell me, Issei, do you know why you are here?"

"I'm just guessing right here. Is it something to do with a _special artifact_ that I have acquired."

Azazel's gaze turned a little more excited at the mention of 'special artifact' yet he continued, "What do you know of sacred gears?"

Issei answers in the same manner toward answering a question to Penemue, "Sacred Gears knew as God's Artifacts are objects of great power and powerful abilities bestowed upon few humans by the Biblical God."

The room was quiet when knowing such information coming from Issei as Azazel was the one only to continue the feeling in an orderly fashion, "I see. Do you know anything about Fallen Angels?"

"Most people would have mistaken them as Devils."

Before Issei could continue or Azazel could respond, Kokabiel had risen to his feet, his face contorted in rage causing Issei seemingly to jump at the Warmonger. "How dare you associate us with those filthy creatures! We are far above those miserable worms and their disgusting ways!"

The leader of the assembly wasn't amused as he grabbed his subordinate's arm and slammed him back down into his seat reminding Issei about the Ember in the Ashes. He, then, turned his attention back towards their guest. "A common misconception! As you were saying?"

Issei hiddenly trying to calm himself as he continues, "To a select few, Fallen Angels are one of the three factions of Biblical Faith. They are angels that fell out of Heaven due to disobeying the teaching of or the Biblical God."

Azazel jokily utter, "At least, this proves that you know about us as Kokabiel have no reason to get mad over that." The Cadres including the girls looks at Kokabiel who scoffs away at this possible embarrassed.

Issei breaks their concentrate at their own, "Why did you leave? I always thought Heaven worthy to go?"

Azazel's smile stretched a little thinner, "Let's just say some of us gained an appreciation for them… finer qualities of human life on Earth and leave it at that."

"_Right_… I would love to hear some history of your _situation_ because I have some gist on the Supernatural."

"I see! You see, after we fell from Heaven, our kind had to make a new home for ourselves and the Underworld seemed as good as any place as it is. Oddly enough, the Devils didn't take kindly to our intrusion and so began the Great War thousands of years ago. It wasn't long before our little feud spilled over into the human world. Heaven couldn't let that stand and before you could say 'blasphemy,' there were three factions at each other's throats, eager to exploit any advantage. Humans were left with no defenses against these supernatural forces. And so God created sacred gears, powerful weapons, and tools that manifested only in humans which allowed them to hold their own against all but the strongest of supernatural beings."

Azazel paused for a minute to let what he said sink in. His brow furrowed briefly before he kicked back and put his legs up on the table. Issei was connecting the dots in a weird sense since his first thoughts are that this hasn't got everything with him being half Adrielite and having one of Guardian classed Divine Apparatus instead of a Sacred Gear.

He asked with no hints of beating around the bush, "You thinks that I have a Sacred Gear?"

It was that question caused confusions among the Cadres and the two girls as the Cadres look to each other of this question. Azazel answers, "The way you said it is as if you don't have a Sacred Gear."

Before Azazel could tell him that's a joke or others could laugh at the joke, Issei says with a bored expression, "That is correct!"

Azazel blinked as the rest of the Cadres including the girls all yells out, "WHAT?!" The shouting cause Issei to covers his ears in pain.

"Could you lower your voice very, please? It hurts my ears."

Penemue beat Azazel of saying to Issei, "We're sorry. It just that your scale mail seems to similar to the Red Dragon Emperor that I'm certain that you wield a subspecies of Sacred Gears that is an imitation to the original Boosted Gear."

"I guess it's time to give a proper introduction," said Issei as he bent down like kneeling in front of loyalty and bang his fist into the floor creating a tiny crater as he said, "Core Breaker!"

In an instant, his entire body was engulfed in the brightest orange glow. When the glow fades, Issei is in his Core Breaker armor once more. Showing his Core Breaker which breaking his own laws of hiding the dark ones' existence, but he believed that joining a side of the Supernatural will served benefits to the Ember in the Ashes. He, slowly, get up allowing everyone to feel his energy flowing out of his armor and to see every detail of his armor.

He stands strong and tall as he repeats the words of Azazel's introduction, while he lifted his arms high in a non-threatening manner, "I'm Issei, the big boss of the Dark Adrielites and wielder of one of the few, yet one of the most powerful Divine Apparatus, Fallen Supreme Gear. Also known as…"

He paused as his armor disappears leaving the gauntlets intact as he crosses his arms like an X, "... gauntlets of the Fallen Guardian Dragon, Godzilla." finished Issei as Godzilla roars as the flames generated around the arms before he rested his arms against his side.

Once the group regained their faces as Azazel snapped out of his research fanatic and the girls stopped being scared or showing some sort bloodthirsty smile, Issei says, "For now, ignore my introduction and answer as you were saying to me?"

Azazel says nothing as well as the rest of the Cadres as they were speechless that there's another faction that is unheard of till now. Not only that, but this faction has managed to create their own version of Sacred Gears.

The Fallen girl that has some resembles of Azazel broke the silence, "Wait, what are Dark Adrielites?"

They gathered their thoughts and listen as hope to draw a correct way to address a possible alliance while only one of them didn't think of that thought process.

"Dark Adreilites are Adreilites that were kicked out of my people version of 'Heaven."

Only the fallen was silence as they think that these Dark Adrielites are like, somehow, cousins to their kind as some of the cadres think this.

The fallen girl continues with a light blush as she took a nervous pose, "Did you fall for lust?"

It was at those moments, most of the cadres sweatdropped and glare at Azazel for an unknown reason. Issei just looks at the young fallen; just stood and looks brokenly at the girl.

Within time, Issei was 'restore' as he lowered himself to face a proper child, "What is your name, little one?"

"I'm Raynare" as the little fallen introduced herself.

Swallowing a gulp, "That doesn't work on my kind. Within time, some of my kind no longer recognize it as heir new rules have made it, unsuitable to live in peace and freedom."

"So, you leave your home?"

"No, it's more than being kicked out?"

That question asked by Raynare asked was tensed for him to answer for a moment. "I was kicked out because I make a mistake in battle and my leaders wanted to make an example of me, so there's aren't repays in future battles."

The unhuman like Fallen's interest perked up at the mention of battles that he destroyed the moment between Visitor and the daughter of a Cadre, "Battles? You were at war with someone?"

Some of the Cadres were about to scowl him of asking too much information, but Issei answers nevertheless, "Before the 'birth of the Dark Ones,' we have a dangerous enemy."

Peneme asks remembering about Users and this Lord is known as Ghannah, "Do you call your enemies, users by any chance?"

The Cadres have read the report of Penemue on the events of recent betrayal. During the battle, Issei calls Nerius, a Fallen user.

"That's correct," annoyed reply as he was about to ask a question about her family that no doubt introduced the birds and the bees before she was in the right age.

Azazel cuts in, "We were wondering about why you called Nerius, a fallen user?"

Issei shifts his gaze onto Penemue, "Do you recall what he has on one of his hand before I've intervened, Penemue?"

All eyes were on Penemue as she tried to remember what Issei hinting at. Lucky for her, she remembers, "He gave a ring that has some type of exotic symbol for greed. Is that what you meant by that?"

"Yes, rings like the one on the Fallen are the reason of why they called Users."

"Because of the power these rings?" Armaros asks as he remembers some specific details caused by the ring.

"Actually, it's the creators of the rings that the Users are using."

Shemhazai says, "Could you please elaborate on that, Issei?"

Issei was trying to limit some information, after all the supernatural and the humans only know what on Earth, not out of Earth. It isn't like he's an alien or at the very least, a full breed of that concept because he was born during Forerunner Earth's days. "The creators are the leaders or Lords as we called them. The Lords have a certain power over _something_ and they created the rings with those certain powers as their source. A long time ago, they tricked people who they think are easy and bestow them the rings. Once they put on the rings, then they are tools to be used by the Lords."

"And now?" asked by Baraquiel.

"Now, the rings seek their own wielders to enslaved."

"Enslaved?" muttered by Penemue not like about it, since she was close to being one.

"Those who wear the rings of the Lords become slaves to their wills if their desires match these powers."

"Do these Users outnumbers you by chance?" asked the young battle maniac about the topic of Users.

"Yes, um um"

"My name is Valerina, but you may call me Vali." the young white-haired girl says with some seriously attached to it.

"The Lords always tried to outnumber my kind, before I was kicked out, to achieve a lasting victory."

"And what price is it if they win over the adrielites?" asked Azazel

"If the Adrielites win the war, many centuries of Peace and Order will happen. But, If the Users win the war, many centuries of Tyranny will happen in that place instead."

The room was silence at the development of the information provided. Within several minutes, Raynare asks, "Did you think you will win this war, Issei?"

For the first time during their interview, Issei answered with some doubts, "I wish I knew the answer to that?"

Penemue utters, "What makes you say that?"

"Because ever since I was banished, good numbers of strong warriors were also banished weakening the Adrielties' strength. The Dark Adrielites are small compared to the ranks of the Adrielites and the Users which make us; the weakest side. There have been several attempts of killing a few of my subordinates and equals."

"From what you tell us about the Users, how come there are no other reports from other factions about these beings?" asked Shemhazai probably suspicious of what being told here.

"Mostly because the Adrielites counteract most of these Users before they can do damage beyond repair. However, right now, the Users have, somehow, adapt and able to escape from our watch."

"It is a possibility that these Lords are upgrading the rings to seek 'smarter' wielders?" asked Penemue to Issei.

"Either that or they command the Users to escape. Either way, it's very dangerous if these Users continued this type of mobilization."

"If what you say about counteracting them is true, then this war needed to keep a secret even to most of the Supernatural. If that case, then why to tell us this?" asked Azazel as he looks casually calm about this development.

"Since being banished out of our home, we have been labeled as traitors in their eyes and probably tried to kill my subordinates or my equals on sight. It's within the best interests of my _faction_ that I propose an alliance between us."

"EEHHH?" the whole room was shouted again as Issei blocked some pains caused by it. Once the cadres with the young girls have their mind focus on it, Azazel says, "What will be the reason for proposing such of an alliance between Fallen Angels and Dark Ones?"

"The Users are gathering muscle as a Greed ring found its way onto one of yours. This tells me that the only way for the Ember in the Ashes to withstand against the true enemy and a safeguard from my former allegiance is to join forces with a faction of the Supernatural. However…" said Issei as he took some steps forward and have his hands touch the desk while looking Azazel straight in the eye.

"... If you think that I seek to ally myself for the sake of power, you're sadly mistaken. Seeking ways to attain power, whether or not out of good intentions or bad, power will place your friends and family at risk by other power-hungry beings." Issei finished as he retreats to his original position while the Cadres whispered among themselves. Their muffled words echoing through the chamber, giving the impression far more people were in the room that could be seen to the minds of Issei, Vali, and Raynare as they talk at once.

Kokabiel, in particular, looked surprised and somewhat disappointed and anyone who knew the man for more than ten seconds knew why. He could be quite single-minded at times, Penemue thought to herself, though some around here find that a noble, charming quality. She turned to look towards Issei and the two girls and smile as they getting along quite well.

Azazel cleared his throat, bringing silence to the room as attention was focused on him once more, "Since you offered this deal. In exchange for your Ember in the Ashes to be safe, information, and whatnots, we will have a few tasks for some of the members including you to perform here and there. Nothing too major mind you. Mostly ceremonial stuff. Making sure our current peace with Heaven and the Devils are maintained. I'm sure we can reach an agreement with an alliance. If not, we can reach some arrangements to make this alliance possible. Are we in an agreement?"

Before Issei could say anything, Kokabiel turned towards Azazel, "Are you sure you want to help this… weakling? If he does not desire power than how is he any use to us? He could make us look weak when the next war comes and…"

"You know as well as I that we cannot afford the Great War restarting, Kobabiel!" Azazel exclaimed, his eyes flashing a brilliant gold for a brief moment. "If the other factions see that another faction stands with our but above all desires peaceful coexistence, I believe it will go a long way towards convincing them that we want an end to the conflict once and for all."

"Azazel is correct, Kokabiel. We will only lose another war." Shemhazai interjected, his voice far more calm and level than his boss. "Heaven wants peace above all, even if it means allowing their mortal enemies to keep breathing for the time being. And the Devils have been turning ever inward in the past century after their civil war. All but the most bloodthirsty would be happy to bring an end to the fighting with us, so they can focus on their own endless political machinations. The time is right for peace!"

"You would say that Shemhazai, considering who you keep company with!" Kokabiel sat down, muttering more threats under his breath, but otherwise silenced for the moment.

The interruption dealt with, Azazel turned back to Issei who looked ready slain the warmonger, much to the concern of Penemue. Reading her mind, the leader of the Fallen Angels rose from his seat and circled around the table to stand in front of the boy. "So then, do we have an alliance? We will scratch your faction's back with whatever causing these itches. In exchange, your faction will scratch ours with keeping the peace with Heaven, the Devils, and any other group that threatens us." Azazel paused for a moment as he put his arm around the boy's shoulder and held his hand out. "What do you say?"

Issei stared at the hand, then he glare at Kokabiel , and stared at Penemue, Raynare, and nicknamed Vali. Granting a smile, he grasped Azazel's hand and give it a hearty shake with a force and intensity that caught the Boss of the Fallens unaware. However, the Archangel quickly returned the intensity with a smile that was bigger than the one, he had been sporting before. This was an important day for their faction and everyone present realized it.

"I guess this is the start of a beautiful friendship! Now, since Raynare is here during the birth of this alliance…" said Issei as Azazel ungrasped the hand and looks at Issei at curiosity. "...tells that one of the cadres is her parent. I will like to know which one is her parent, so I may have a _talk with him/her._"

Azazel just felt his back to shivering by the way Issei says it and the way he looks. To his eyes, Issei's smile was morphed forced to cover some dark intentions to the parent of Raynare, who is Azazel and probably thought that Azazel (the parent) taught Raynare about adult stuff. Either way, Azazel just felt some fear at the thought of some form of punishment from Issei if or when he tells him that he's the parent of Raynare. He quickly looks at the present Cadres who seems didn't notice of Issei's forced smile or wordplay or pretend to not notice it. Then again, maybe Issei will just look at him in disappoint.

With a gulp and taking a gamble, he says, "I'm the parent of Raynare."

* * *

**Boom! This chapter alone is the #1 longest chapter, I have wrote in this year alone! For the sake of ending this as quick as possible, I'm skipping the part of how Rise of the Fallen Guardian Dragon is different from the Legend Resurgence, Legend of a True Heavenly Dragon, and the Path to Vengeance.**

**If you wondering about what the symbol of the Greed Users, look at this to found out; ** . /v1/fill/w_374,h_250,q_70,strp/my_7_sins_symbols_by_larsjack_ ?token= 1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9NjAyIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNWQxMTMyNWUtYzg5MC00Zjc0LThlNDMtOWQ2NjE5ZWM5YWZkXC9kM2gxaXVrLTYzOGU0ZDE0LTM0YWMtNDhiMy1iYzIzLTFjMDZkZjhiODQ1Mi5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9OTAwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.7HPu59QbgU82Fciz3QzRDVASo1zkgmZjanXWu6d8Z1Y

**The reason of why this chapter is long or that I'm taking long of writing this is that I spend about 2-3 months writing this with less time because either I'm having trouble of how Issei became a fallen in the first place or that I was doing school stuff/playing games. For now, I'm skipping explaining key points that is 'out of cannon' so far. I'm asking my readers to post some questions of this chapter, so I may address to the last prologue chapter with the best I can.**

**Before I go, I have decided (but not completely) who going to be in Issei's Harem. The 16 luck girls who gonna to be in Issei's Harem are**

**1\. Penemue**

**2\. Esdeath**

**3\. Mordred**

**4\. Tamamo**

**5\. Kuroka**

**6\. Kalawarmer**

**7\. Akeno**

**8\. Raynare**

**9\. Fem. Vali**

**10\. Kiyome Abi**

**11\. Lavinia Reni**

**12\. Rosswisse**

**13\. Tiamat**

**14\. Xenovia Quarta**

**15\. Yasaka**

**16\. undecided**

**The last one is for you to decide who going to in his harem and it can be anyone you wanted; whether they're Cannon or an OC. They can anyone you wanted so please suggesting who going to be. However, there is a chance that they may be rejected from Issei's harem, but that doesn't mean the end of it. Because the Real Red Dragon Emperor will have a Harem as well, so there's still a chance for the rejected to be part of that harem, instead. It's a 33/33/33 chance at the very least. SO don't be afraid or get angry over it.**

**Thank you for reading this! A shoutout for everyone who post something to make this story to be favorable.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, I'm going to explain the key points of the prologue 2 chapter before starting the three chapter. **

**The first point is the members of the Dark Adreilites are (from my view) those who believe that the exile of Issei was wrong and was given the same punishment or otherwise. There will be more members of this chapter or the future. The reason why I didn't describe of them is that in that chapter, there's no need to because some of them were quite known in anime, games, movies, or tv shows. However, some of them are created from my imagination, so there's a chance that I describe them in either this chapter or future chapter. The second is the organization of Dark Adrielites known as Ember in the Ashes. The title itself was inspired by Sabaa Tahir book series. The reason why is because since the Fallen Angels called their organization Grigori, I wanted to equalize the Dark Adrielite as well as the Forerunner Earth 'factions' have three now in this version. The Champions and other Dark Adrielites make Issei their leader because he is the first Adrielite in history as well as first Dark Adrielite in existence at the time with the added bonus of having a powerful D.A.**

**As you may know that the last chapter basically tells you that Issei has sex with the first members of his harem as well as the Champion of Lust telling that Issei is slowly becoming a pervert due to stress relating work. In this chapter, Issei is as perverted as the cannon, but he knows there are a time and place for being a pervert.**

**As 'seen' in the last chapter, the relationship between Issei and Godzilla is at the level that they're both friendly and not friendly at each other. I think that I haven't made a story that has Issei's relationship with Godzilla to be at a frenemy level basic.**

**In this story, I wanted to have a difference between 'normal' and supernatural users because I think that there's may cause some confusion in Legend Resurgence and its PUs. I still undecided of having some sort of rank system in the User corps. I make Supernatural users be stronger and more difficult than their counterparts. The term Voidious (makeup word or a real, I'll never know ️) means to be a darker or deeper color and seems right to use that word to make their auras to be "vicious" in nature.**

**In regards to Issei's armor, the phase core breaker, I wanted to make the Divine Apparatus be more different from the Sacred Gears. So now, I set up different breaker phases in the stories that are PU to Legend Resurgence. For the armor, the reason of him having from white-colored dragon armor to the armor he has now is that I wanted to deepen his status as a Dark Adrielite. The move known as [Spiral Bust] is a new move created right then and at the moment seems to replace all moves that require wings because his adrielite wings were ripped out of him**

**Meeting the Fallen is the most challenge because I wanted issei to join the fallen, but at the same time not yet fully joined the fallen angels, so I set up these events to do so such as he battling a supernatural user, meeting the cadres, and forging an alliance. But in time, Issei is a full-time member of the Fallen Angels.**

**For Penemue, I give her the ability to understand a person's feelings and emotions that make her a leader among things.**

**So, that's that for Chapter 2 key points and it's time for the show to go on and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Prologue 3: A New Home**

* * *

(Issei's Pov) It has been 6 or 7 years since the alliance between the Fallen Angels and the Dark Adrielites formed. A few important events had happened during these years.

At the first hour of the alliance was funny to say at the least. Once, Azazel declared himself as the parent, I give him a little nerve pitch and a CHOP. Actually, the chop comes first at his stomach, then the nerve pitch. The looks at his face were worth it when he was down and I explain the reason that causes my tantrum unto him.

During those times, a few more members from Elysium have joined the Dark Adrielites. Yamazaki Sheiko, a soldier from the Blue Platoon was exiled out of Elysium. Rosario Gengolor, Sehis, Umboss, Alard, Acree, and Jesse, Guardians/ a Great Protector/a Knight/a Scout from Pink Platoon were exiled out of Elysium as well. Juan E. Lopez was also exiled out of Elysium causing Elysium's morale to weaken of losing another powerful Divine Apparatus wielder. The White Wolf and all the Autobots of the Rusty Platoon were exiled as well. Hercules was the only one who fled from Brown Platoon. Daredevil and Soldier 76 were exiled out of the Corn Platoon. Oskar, Annie, and Draft have abandoned their duties to the Green Platoon and joined the Dark Adrielites.

These losses with weaken Elysium in a way, but in these losses, a new gain was created to replace and surpassed these losses. This new gain is named the Coalition of Universal Welfare. This Coalition of Universal Welfare or CUW is composed of the races that live in Elysium and the species that allied themselves with Elysium. CUW is basically the United Nations version where all species and races joined with Elysium to fight against the Ultimate Evil; The Void with her corps of Chaos.

Back home, the Ember in the Ashes no longer became an independent faction, but a separate and equal branch of the Fallen Angels' faction. The reason why is that somehow Azazel and others like him, in terms of brains, have figured out the means to recainated the Dark Adrileites into half-blooded Fallen Angels.

Only the Four unofficial Champions that are part of my inner circle refused to be reincarnated. Although there are exceptions to the rule such as the Autobots, the dragons, some heroes. Besides, these who became half Fallen Angels including myself are glad to have wings on our backs once more or having wings for the former Juggernauts. So far, the three DA wielders have three pairs of Fallen wings, some of us have two pairs of wings, while most have a single pair of wings. The difference between our new wings and the fallen angels is that our wings are larger than the normally fallen angels.

As much as some people made fun of their wings count, but we proved it that regardless of having less number of wings as fallen angels should have. We make up for it in strength and results of our missions.

Due to our status as a branch of the Fallen Angels, we have two locations to call home and HQ for the Dark Adrielites. The first location is where we made the community in secret, while the other is Grigori itself. A few of us including myself chose to live in Grigori as a form to deepen the trust between the Fallen and the Dark Ones.

As promised, the Fallen Angels have provided us protection from the Adrielites and the Users and information of possible locations for Users with possible allies. In return, we have been given tasks to keep the peace between the Biblical Factions and sometimes other factions.

Right now, Kuroka is on a mission given by the Fallen Angel cadres excluding the warmonger and Penemue herself. Esdeath is also on a mission to helps the Yokai Factions of removing rebel elements. Mordred was dealing with rogue vampires from Carmilla faction. Tamamo is currently helping Esdeath's pupil; a magician named Lavinia Reni (who I haven't met yet) that rumored to said to have a Longinus classed sacred gear known as Absolute Demise or was it Absolute Zero.

Either way, that leaves Penemue and me alone. In case, you're wondering, yeah Penemue is not only one of my lovers, but the lover among lovers during these years. Even since our alliance, I spent more time with Penemue than my women and she understands me deeply. It was like she is my soulmate than that woman ever did or do. She gave help me in more than simply meditation to conquer my angry. She has given me support and defends me from the warmonger cadre from a couple of occasions. She faced her true face around me, listens to my flaws, and showing her vulnerable. She shared some values with me and have jokes to actually cause humor within me. Not only she got my back, but she included me in her world. She is kind to everyone in her life which I can't deny I find her to be attractive.

The only things that I sort of regret being with her is that she have a closet pervert/sex drive which somehow infect me. However, that ship has already sailed a long time ago where I and she become one.

A month or two, Raynare was given a mission to observe an unawakened Sacred Gear User in a town called Kuoh. She has been pushing herself lately with missions as she matures. She has been dealing a lot of missions except those that require seduction over potential male recruits or threats. Maybe she is trying to preserve her image as the daughter of the Governor of the fallen angels. Then again, if that truly her intentions, then she shouldn't wear exotic clothing.

The exotic clothing is consists of knee-high leather boots, black stockings reaching up to the mid-thigh, elbow gloves, shoulder pieces, and a rather skimpy leather bikini. Both the bikini and stockings didn't leave much to the imagination. Just looking like that will have any man including me (if I remain ignorant of the supernatural or I'm fully human) at the tips of her hand.

If she doing this to see a man, then why does she rejects her kin and allies' hearts when they give it to her. What if Raynare doing this to my attention, in order to be one of my lovers? Nuh! I'm more like an Uncle to her than a love interest.

Her adopted sister is a unique person to says the least. Vali is a half human and half devil child. Not just devil blood flowing inside her veins, but that of the first devil king known Lucifer. From my understandings of her bloodline, she's the fourth generation Lucifer. Further understanding of devil society is that half breed devils were looking down upon 'pure' breed devils because Azazel told me the short version, that her grandfather ordered her father to 'bully' her just because she has a sacred gear. Eventually, she runs away and was found by Azazel who took her as his child before Raynare comes into the picture. From there, she trained herself with intentions of killing her family or what's left of it.

I wouldn't rule out that she's a tomboy or a female delinquent since she clearly wears clothing that hugged her grown figure. She wears a dark green v-neck shirt (that highlights her bust and waist) with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. She also wears burgundy jeans (that seems to be squeezing her hips or legs) with three bands encircling her right calf. I can't tell whether to blame on Azazel's influence, abuse of her family, her devil side, or maybe her sacred gear.

At first impressions, she can be a cold, arrogant, overconfident and ruthless person. However, she has a caring side of her when, well, to the right people. Despite training by both branches of Grigori, she strongly believes in her own strength. Although she shows a change of personality towards those that earned her respects, she has two flaws so far. The first flaw that I noticed after the first meeting is her pride. Learning that Lucifer was the Devil king of Pride must run its legacy in the bloodlines. The second flaw that I learned during training and battle is that she's a battle maniac. The type of battle maniac that seeks out strong opponents and die if there aren't worthy opponents or in battle. Even though I gain info about, I still get the feeling that there's still more to her.

Half of her reason for the belief of her strength is her sacred gear which is a Longinus called Divine Dividing. The name sounds silly to me, but it is one of the most dangerous of sacred gears. The Divine Dividing has the ability to halve the opponent's power and adds it to her own power every 10 seconds. It is quite ironic that this sacred gear that takes other people's power makes her believes in her own strength. It takes the form of dragon wings with eight energy 'feathers' that gives some resemblance to my old wings.

The creation beyond this Longinus is unique in its own making. Before the ceasefire or end of the Great War, there were two dragons that claim to be Emperors that fight each other during the Great War until it was interrupted by the Three Factions. This caused the dragons known Albion and Ddraig attacked the leaders which the results weren't in their favor. Their bodies were destroyed and their spirits imprisoned in Sacred Gears; Ddraig in Boosted Gear and Albion in Divine Dividing.

To make things more interesting for her Sacred Gear is that She's the first female to become a host of the white dragon emperor of all history. With the training of herself, fallen angels and the dark adrielites alongside the guidance of Albion, she is possibly the strongest of all white dragon emperor's hosts of all times.

* * *

Somewhere in the Grigori lies a room where Issei currently sleeping in a bed that is big enough for four people. In this room, it was painted grayish white with matching furniture and luxury such as a mounted tv to the wall with a DVD player as well as having its own bathroom.

Although it isn't normal for Issei to nakedly sleep with his face facing the wall and a blanket over his lower body, given the circumstances it is normal. It seems that every time after the blue moon ended, its effects on dark adrielites seems to cause them to either have less energy and dozy or just sleep the whole day to regain their energies. One pair to two pair seems to have that normal reaction, while the three pairs have additional side effects of the blue moon; their senses being on human level or less or doesn't care of what their senses told them with unique side effect that made them almost horny enough to fuck a woman regardless of being in public or private until the side effects pass away. For those that are Divine Apparatus wielders, their DAs are temporarily shut down. {In case, you're wondering about the pairs. It is Dark Adrielites that became Fallen Angel hybrids}

While he slept, his adrielite-based weariness failed to alarm him of his door being opened and close with someone walking towards his bed. Within moments, he could feel the blanket being remove exposing his softest piece of flesh. Before long, his body could feel someone saddling him.

Without opening his eyes, he could tell whose body belonged to. He can never mistake the body as he could feel this person is the same state as he; naked as she has the hands touching the side of his ribs as well as the chest touching his. He groans in knowing this someone always takes advantage of the Blue Moon side effects and someone who positioned herself like this with her pussy inches away from his King's Jewels.

He opens his eyes and sees Penemue looking back at his with blush and perverted grin. His eyes venture down and saw her (in his opinion) massive boobs while the nipples are hardly touching his. He could tell that her nipples are hard showcasing that Penemue wanted him while his instincts are demanding him to bang her till the side effects pass over.

He was fighting hard in a losing battle as his eyes finally reached to her womanhood as it leaks a bit of her love juice onto him as his 15 inches manhood is half erection. He, currently, thinking things that can kill the growing hardness of his cock.

Refocusing, Issei says, "Good morning, Penemue."

Penemue giggled as she replies, "~_Darling_~ It's actually about to be three o'clock in the afternoon."

Issei, feeling a bit of embarrassment, avoid her eyes as he says, "You know today's the third and last day of my side effects."

She leaned closer to his ear while breathing hot breathes into his ear, "I know, ~_Darling_~" After she said it, she licked the outer rim of his ear.

Flinching insight pleasure, "You do now that if I submitted to the side effects, the rest won't save you and if they find out, then, they will be mad at you. AHHH!" After he says it, Penemue is making love bites on his neck, rubbing her assets against his body, and having one of her hands is jerking his dick.

The result of those actions causes his 15 inches dick is full erection and showcasing its thickness to Penemue's eyes while Issei's mind is one step away from descending into a lusty madness. She smiles more as she keeps doing a handjob to Issei, "My, my, my! For someone trying to avoid his duties to his woman is quite a lair. At least, some part of you is truly honest."

In truth, he doesn't want any repeats of his Blue Moon rampages. Like the times when he was banging Penemue to the point that she either has her mind shut down from the pleasure overdose or that she passed out from their sex. Sometimes those rampages that he fucks Penemue ten rounds; seven of them was when Penemue was awake and that seven rounds with himself were her limit while the last three rounds were done while she was, basically, KO. Other times of when he fucks the total of 27 rounds or maybe more with all of his lovers including his sex-friend, Liya. He even remembers that he has that he almost raped Raynare or Vali during one or two of his Blue Moon rampages. Lucky for him, the side effects passed before he can finish the deed.

Penemue smirk at Issei for putting a futile fight and reach to the ultimate solution to this predicament. She removes her stroking hand and positioned herself as her face is facing his pulsing cock while her hot, leaky pussy laying atop Issei's mouth and nose. She could feel his breathing into her pussy making it leaky more, in order to gain some attention.

She could sense the arousal in him; boiling to explode as proof shows itself in his dick as the meat became harder. She drooly grin at this as she always takes advantage of his Blue Moon fever to further their relationship and establishing herself as the Alpha. As much as she agrees to her fellow lovers that she could share him, but she always wanted him to herself even taking opportunities like this one. Like a human once said, 'While the mice are away, the cat will play.'

Although, a small part of her wanted Issei to report to Azazel as order by himself. Then, fuck him before he gets to leave for his next mission. However, the major part of her scream her mind, "SCREW BUSINESS! FUCK HIM FOR ALL HIS WORTH! NO OTHER WHORE OF HIS IS GOING TO STAND IN YOUR WAY WITH HIM!" This time, she agrees with all her lust and love lurking in her mind and heart. Azazel, that LUCKY BASTARD who make the alliance between Fallens and Dark Ones possible, can wait till I'm satisfied.

* * *

To begin their one-on-one session, she unleashed her tongue as she closed the distance. She licked his cock-meat from base to the tip like a child taking long licks on a lollipop.

She keeps repeating the long licks on a fast pace teasing Issei to give in. It is a trick she learned to counteract Issei's refusal of giving into his Blue Moon Fever. Like always, it works as she could feel Issei licking or sucking her womanhood and his hands fondle her boobs. She left out a moan after she giggles at knowing how to turn him on when the Blue Moon fever occurs.

With a blush of doing/thinking to take the next step, she opened her mouth wide enough to take his meat-pole in. Plunging herself on his member, she managed to take all the cock-meat, thanking God that she might be made for Issei.

"Oh, Shit!" groaned the blushing teenager looking immortal stopped his assault on Penemue's vagina to felt his Alpha lover's tongue licking all around his dick while making soft slurping sounds resulting enticing him more. Normally, Penemue does deepthroat where he sits at a desk or when he stands tall.

"Keep doing it, my Fallen Angel," Issei said as he resumed his assault as he redirects his hands into teasing the clit of her pussy and held onto one of her buttcheeks while Penemue moans happily around his member. "I'll make sure to unload all my seed into your stomach." He promised, beginning to thrust his fleshy sword into her mouth.

While shocked a little as usual, she already accepted the harsh pumping since the Blue Moon fever reveals Issei to be more sexually aggressive and dominating each time he lets his sexual instincts roam free with his lovers. She moans as Issei fingers, licks, sucks her pussy, sending pleasing vibrations around his hot rod. 'It's so hot! My mind is going numb!' Her motions became swifter, helping her man relieve himself while running her long tongue up and down the sides of his veiny tool.

"AH!" Groaning louder, Issei sunken back further into the bed with his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure. "I-I-I think I'm gonna cum soon!" Issei announced, his breath becoming heavy with lust. His eyes widened when Penemue's lips removed themselves around his cock. Before he could question her, his dick was enveloped by her two fleshy pillows.

"You already pay attention to our boobs when we make love, Ise," Penemue said huskily, rubbing her breasts along his shaft. Licking the juicy head, she felt a jolt of pleasure running down her spine. "You played with them so much." She gave a coy smirk while continuing to bounce her chest along his rod, her nipples rubbing along his legs or the sacks of his meat-stick, making him moan even louder.

"Shit! Your tits are so good!" Issei groaned out as he was getting a titty-fucked while being licked at the same time. Soon he begins to thrust into Penemue's mouth and throat making her jugs jiggle with each and every harsh hump.

A little caught off guard, Penemue could only gurgle around the thundering member fucking her throat so intensely. She could feel her womanhood readying to cum onto his face. '_I can feel it! He's about to cum, too! Let's cum together, My Beloved!_' The Fallen Angel thought in ecstasy as the twitching rod in her mouth began to swell. Wanting her reward more than giving her own reward to him, she gently gnawed on the sensitive head.

Eyes widening, Issei grunted loudly, with one last thrust into her, he let out the first wave of stored up jizz in her throat and coat her stomach. Several large robs of cum filled her mouth to the brim, making Penemue's eyes widen at the epic amount of man-milk. It came out so powerfully, she couldn't contain it all as it escaped her lips, staining her skin in white.

What she did manage to swallow, she moaned happily at and release her love juice at Issei as she could feel him drinking her climax. '_Amazing! I can't be satisfied by anyone other than him!_' Penemue moaned harder, making him shoot out even more of his baby-seed into her.

Needing air, Penemue left Issei's slightly limp grasp, only to be sprayed with even more of his hot spunk. Her face and breasts were masked in white, even some of her hair got soaked with his delicious seed. Opening her mouth wide, she managed to catch the rest of the exploding seed.

"So good! So fucking good, Ise! I love your cock! I love your seed against my skin! It feels like I'll get pregnant with your God-like sperm!" Penemue babbled as she removed herself from Issei and sat beside his body while drinking the white goo on her boobs and wiping his seed from her face and hair into her lips. Opening her mouth, she made a show of swallowing his cum.

"I want more!" Looking down, after she ate the last of his milk. Seeing the hunger in his eyes, she said with a smile, "Ready for more, ~_Ise_!" Then, she stands above the revived manhood as she widened her womanhood as her fluids dripping from the head all the way down to his hilt, making him shiver a little.

Slowly lowering herself, the fallen beauty was shaking in strain and lust the moment his cock-tip breached her pussy lips. "Ahh~! Just the tip and my head are already hazy. I don't think I can help myself." Taking a deep breath, she dropped her hips and took his entire length.

"AHH!" Throwing her head back and yelling loudly, she felt her mound squirt all over his dick.

Issei watched as he surrenders to his predatory mating instincts as his Angel shook around his tool. The feeling of having her hot and wet cunt around him was amazing as it tightened around his dick. "It's hot and tight inside you!" The Main Dark-Fallen Hybrid moaned out while resting his hands on her thighs, keeping her from falling. Feeling her squirt all over him and the hold her pussy had over him was too much. "Cumming!" Yelling, Issei let out all the stored sexual energy he had built up for the last nine missions alongside duties of leadership.

Her _Darling_ climax only prolonged her own. Their combined cum spurted out of Penemue and she moaned a little at the loss of even the littlest of semen. "Iya!" She moaned out lewdly and shakily brought her head down for Issei to see her face expression. "You're so deep inside me. I can feel it sliding inside me." Penemue moaned out breathlessly while slowly bringing her hands to rest on his chest and steady her shaking form that made the two groan in pleasure.

Skin slapped together in a symphony as the two made love to one another at a steadily increasing pace. Penemue leaned down and sloppily kissed Issei like a wild animal while shaking her enticing rear end like a piston on and off his shaft.

"Oh~_Ise_!" Penemue moaned as he was hitting all the right spots inside her.

"Fuck! Who's fucking you? WHo's fucking this slutty pussy right now!?" Issei talked dirty as its effects were great on Penemue as the walls of her cunt tightened further around his member like a serpent.

"It's Ise! Ise is fucking my dirty body so good! I want more! I want all your cum inside!" Penemue begged with a needy lewd face. She could feel herself cumming non-stop on his tool and the twitching of his rod told her; he was getting closer to release.

Using her gushing fluids as help, Issei pumped himself deeper and harder into Penemue as he fondles her breasts once more. His face scrunched up in exertion as he tried to hold himself, but it was becoming difficult. "P-P-Penemue! Where do you want, Inside or… Outside?"

"Inside! Pour it inside me! I need it! I need you!" That was all she yelled for the Hybrid.

"Fuck!" Shouting out in pleasure, he bucked his hips up as hard as he could and let his second load of jizz explode and soar straight into her womb. Her eyes widened in pleasant shock at the sudden ejaculation that filled her up like no tomorrow. "ISE!" Crying out, she felt one of the most powerful earth-shattering organism rip through her entire body.

Slightly thrusting himself up once more, he let the last of the second load before his cock exit Penemue's cave of wonders with a loud huff and heavy breathing. A giant blush and a perverted grin spread across his face. "So amazing! I can't believe I want so long without this or resist it." Issei said.

"Hehe" Penemue chuckled a little before kissing him to showed how much she loved the first round of their sex. "Like I always said to you, ~_Darling_. It's always best to release your stress than storing it all up in your body…" Then, she felt his dick recovers and basically slapping itself onto her butt. "Are you ready for another round with little old me?" She asked with a blush.

* * *

For the second round of their session, Penemue and Issei reposition themselves on the bed; Penemue is on her knees and arms on the bed with her ass high in the air and her head on a pillow, while Issei is behind her as he placed his hands on her ass cheeks with his cock ready to penetrate her pussy. Her ass felt so good in his hands as he decided to tease her by giving her a spank or two.

"Kya~Ise," said Peneme as she looks at him with puppy-eyes.

"Sorry, can't help it. Your ass is as perfect as you're, Penemue."

"Then please, drive your beautiful and strong cock in my pussy or my ass…" She smiled and braced herself, "... I'm ready."

{From this point, I'm ignoring Penemue's reactions for now till the right moment} Without warning, Issei plunged his dick into the pussy and reached the back of her womb as he groaned as her pussy tightened once more. Instead of taking his time, he thrust in and out of her faster for he wanted to do the same to her rosebud.

Within what seems to be like 15 minutes, he unleashed another powerful load of his seed into her pussy, much to the growing enjoyment of Penemue feeling her lover's painting her insides white with his godly seed.

Once he finished his load, he removes his driller and lined it with her rosebud. Next, he slowly pushed himself in, moaning out loudly at the incredible tightness. Grant, the pussies of Penemue, Esdeath, Tamamo, and possibly Kuroka are tight in their own right as he drives his prick into them, but only Penemue and Esdeath have the tightest anals. Her anal crushed his cock with great pressure, like a glove of a too small size to his dick. When he was sheathed inside her, Issei had to put it like that for a few seconds to get used to the tightness.

"What? Too tight for you, Ise?" Penemue asked teasingly with one eye closed. The woman groaned out slightly in pleasure when Issei slid three inches of his dick in and out of her anus, letting her get used to his size again, "You're so big inside me, Ise?" She sighed as he slowly fucked his cock into her butt.

Then, Issei sped up, shoving his thick meat up his Alpha' s butthole. His hands left her hip and took a hold of her arms. Issei pushed them back by the elbow causing her back to arch as her breast to bounce back and forward. He pulled his hips back before slamming forward into the now moaning woman's anus; setting an immediate and fast pace as he fucks her in the ass. The fucking Issei gave her resulted in her boobs to bounce up and down rapidly striking her chin.

However, he was going to cum faster than he expected. So Issei had no choice but increase his speed to savor this moment longer. He put every ounce of his muscle into work. Taking his speed to a new level, Issei's hips were a blur as his pelvis met Penemue's ass. Swiftly moving his hands up to her chest; he grabbed onto her wildly bouncing tits and used them to pull the screaming woman flush against his body. Kissing/licking her neck and keeping up his pace, her face shows small signs of ahegao that he had picked up the pace even further.

"SHIT! I'M CUMMING!"

"ISSEI!" Penemue screamed out when once again her man floored her inside with his cum. Thick and hot sperm flowed into her systems and painted everything white. Her little ahegao remain as her body twitched around and almost like a vibration for his dick causing milking more of his cum out of her fold.

* * *

Their third round is when Issei on top as Penemue on the below. With his dick once more, entered her pussy as Issei sucked on one of her breasts while pitching the nipple of the other.

Penemue cried out as she wrapped her legs around his waist to prevented him from pulling out, "INSIDE! I WANT YOU KEEP CUMMING INSIDE ME!"

Not long after that statement, with one last thrust, Issei unleashed another load into Penemue's womb. He stayed like that for a few seconds until the last of the load flowed into her. To make sure, he moves his hip one more time to shoot out more cum into her from his scrotum. When he pulled out of Penemue's pussy, a huge wave of thick white goo followed his withdrawal.

* * *

Their fourth-round switches their session from in bed to standing out of the bed. Issei standing while his Angel latched onto him. Issei has one arm around her hips and his free hand groping one of her ass cheeks. Penemue have her arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist as his enormous prick humping into her cave of wonders as it's being reshaped and tightened around.

Given the constant cummings from Penemue to tightened the hold of her lse's tool, she feeling wonderful as no one are here to steal his attention away from her. She wished that opportunities like this keep happenings for she enjoys spending some alone time with him.

As her breasts jiggle wildly as her eyes are being clouded by pleasure and lust, Penemue closed the distance doing a french kiss on Issei as her nipples touch up and down of his bare chest.

She was quickly overpowered in a battle of their tongues, his tongue explored her mouth while she feels his glorious dick banging more harder and faster. She moaned louder even though his tongue trying to suppress her moans. Within moments, he unleashed another load of cum into her causing her to retract from the kissing as her head moved back as her tongue lashed out letting out a moaning yell.

* * *

Still prime and ready, Issei switched her position before her senses tell her of what he did. He removed his tool leaving out his cum leaking out of her pussy in a steady waterfall as he somehow releases the grip of Penemue have on him.

He turned her around and hold her legs. Once Penemue senses were regained, Issei assault the pussy with superior strength and speed. Penemue screamed in pleasure as he pounds more into her. She could feel his eyes lusty observe her breasts as they jiggled up and down violently.

She turned her head and kiss him more wildly as the fevered Issei pound her into being his personal cum-dumping slut and she loves every second of it.

As quick as the fifth round started, it ended "quickly" as he pours more cum into her already cum soaked pussy. Although she could feel the need to sleep in herself, she doesn't want to end. She wanted to continue because she wanted to break her limit, withstanding as many rounds with him till the Blue Moon fever passed away and that Azazel will separate them again with another of his favor mission.

Unfortunately, she has some part of her felt sad and self disappointed. The Blue Moon fever may have made Issei be more aggressive in his sessions, but it had made his seeds to be inactive. In other words, no matter how much sperm is in her womb, even in overflow or belly bulge, it won't be a complete guarantee that she'll be pregnant later on. After all, it's a perfect sense for her to bear children for the man she loves more than life itself.

* * *

On her feet, she positions herself so Issei could start the sixth round with her as he watches with his cock throbbing, ready to impale either her pussy or her asshole.

Her hands landed on the wall for support as she bends halfway to properly shows her bottom assets to Issei. She split her legs as far as she can allow fully showing pussy that barely finished leaking out the remaining cum that was pumped into her by her man.

She turned her head and put on the same puppy-eyes act begging to be fuck in these positions. She saw Issei taking his time approaching, seemly following the trail of his glorious seed that she unknowingly created.

Finally, Issei is behind her and rubbed the entrance of her vagina with his cock. She loves her own teasing on Issei, but when Issei do them, it's 50-50 chance that she enjoy it or just plain annoyed by it. It depends on the mood and since she's reaching the limit that she wanted to break that record of how many rounds she lasted, it's very annoying.

Holding her ass, massaging it roughly, Issei plunged himself into her constricting pussy, stretching her wide open with a squelch.

"Oh, Fuck!" moaned louder each time Issei thrust back and front into her insides making her tits, body, and booty rippled with every impact of his hips. Like the second round, his thick and impressive cock sliding in and out of her swollen, silken, wet tunnel hitting spots that only he managed to find. Rearing back, Issei then thrust forward and punched right through her cervix and deep into her delightful womb. This causes Penemue to go cross-eyed at the impact as her walls tighten when her love juices erupt. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back as she loses herself to the pleasure each time as Issei's meat stick overflow her pleasure senses.

Hooking his arms around her elbows and allowing her breasts to bounce free, Issei kept her close to him like that and fucking Penemue's twat and womb with short, but fast and powerful thrusts. The sound of his hips smacking her ass and her blissful moan echoed throughout the room.

As Issei got closer to a blissful orgasm, he increased his pace; blurring his hips as he fucks Penemue as fast as he could. Moments later, he reached his limit and came inside her wholeheartedly, holding nothing back. Penemue had a blissful face and came hard when she felt another massive amount cum, even larger than the previous loads, started filling her womb as the Hybrid leaned his head back and continued to fuck his load into her. Once he was done, he slowly pulled out of his Angel as he watched a huge deluge of cum started flowing out of her well cunt as she fell to her knees, panting.

* * *

The moment of truth has come as the seventh round was about to begin. Penemue is worried about the seventh round due to past events of Blue Moon Fever that Issei fucked so great that she passed out.

She doesn't know how long the effects stay on Issei if she passed out. It likes the women's period where it can affect as long as three days or short as a few hours. What will happens if she passed out and Issei still active? Will, he fucks her in her sleep or will he wanders around to find another female to satisfy his needs. It nearly happens when he almost 'rape' Raynare or Vali and who could say if he succeeds with someone that is a lot closer to where he at.

Before she thinks about which positions will be best used or worries about the seventh any further, Issei quickly grabbed Penemue and turns her around. Then, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and reconnect his drill into her cave of wonders.

From there, he started the seventh round as he fucks Penemue so hard and fasts that she couldn't focus on anything except the cock that was reshaping her pussy. Combined juices add the growing pile of the white gloo as he merciless thrust inflicted upon her.

"Fuck! Fuck! Ise! This position is even better!" Penemue screamed out as another amazing orgasm passed through her, as Issei leaned in and kissed her. Their tongues sloppily battling while they fucked against the other.

"Take my cock, Pene!" Issei whispered huskily after leaving the kiss, his voice raw with emotions. Penemue's cervix was slammed into by Issei with relentless pleasure from the multiple orgasms inflicted. "Uga!" Issei groaned out when he felt his woman's walls tighten around his soaring tool. The added stimulation only caused the teen to go harder and deeper into the cave. One of his hands soon began to swat at her sweaty red orbs of flesh that was her bottom.

Her sweaty locks shook as she shook her head in the utter pleasure of being fucked so good by her man having her slapped, and the hungry look in his eyes that bore into her. "I'm so close, Ise~ Cum inside me! I want to cum together!" Penemue reached her hands around his head to make him look at her.

"I will!" Growling out, he gave Penemue one last harsh push and came directly into her honey pot. "Shit!" Issei roared out as his body shook a little as his head pushed past her walls and spilled another load of his divine semen into her womb.

Penemue screamed silently, her eyes wide, tongue refusing to go back in her mouth. The intense pleasure of having her baby chamber filled with his hot sticky cum was amazing and she was filled to the brim and some was beginning to leak out.

Wait! She did it! She withstands the seventh round with him without him knocking him out with his glorious dick. She happy that she has broken her limit, but she is curious about her new limit. One way to find out~

* * *

For the 8th round, Issei picks her up and rests her on the bed signaling a switch of their rounds. Penemue thinks which positions she has watched from porn or hentai videos, will be the most effective of this round.

Then, she figures it out of which positions will be best for this round. It was the one that always intrigued her seeing some women in hentai showcasing themselves before getting the best fuck of their lives. Now to do that position to entice Issei since she already has her back on the bed.

She raises her legs high showcasing both her pussy and asshole as she spread her risen legs as Issei slowly hovers above her. As his fleshy sword ready to stab the first hole deeply. With a single moment, he sent his cock-meat like a missile into her pussy and begins to thrust in and out of her pussy.

After 25 minutes of her lover banging the sense out of her making her a 'true' slut once more, Penemue felt something that she is quite familiar with for quite some time. His dick begins to 'wriggle' around her pussy before it stiffened. When it stiffened and it stood taller, Penemue feels like his cock grew an inch or two while his thickness of the schlong was enlarging. This is the sign of the _Big One_. Thank God for having his lovers elsewhere that she will be the only one to be a _victim_ for the _Big One._

In normal circumstances of the Blue Moon Fever, his harem would have to take turns of having his cock in their mouths, vaginas, and anus till the Big One is ready to erupt like a volcano. Then, they would line up from Penemue, Tamamo, Esdeath, Kuroka, and Mordred with their arms wrapped beneath their titties, pushing them upward and have their mouth wide open with their tongues out as Issei will have to jack his cock furiously till a hurricane worth of cum exploded and splashed their bodies with semen.

Now that the rest were working and she is enjoying their first one-on-one session in quite a while. Before she can do anything (to prepare herself for the Big One), his prick (without warning) explode gigantic proportion of his jizz into her uterus. As he pumps into her as her stomach extends and grow in a rapid time frame resulting Penemue to look 9 months pregnant.

Despite the constant of twitching and jerking as well as Penemue displaying fucked stupid smile with the tongue out of her mouth and rolled eyes. He keeps cumming into her until the last seconds that he removed his dick out fast. Two things had occurred the second he removed his drill from the cave of wonders; his cock was still cumming and splashing her body with his semen as the semen in her vagina explode like a volcano.

After 15 minutes of 'relaxing,' Issei reposition himself to Penemue's left side in a kneeling position. Penemue, who was heavily panting, turns and saw Issei's half harden penis in her sight alone.

"Suck it!" was all Issei says before he moved closer resulting his dick to be inching closer to Penemue's face.

With a smile and blush, she takes half of his cock into her mouth. She makes moans and gurgling sounds as she doing a blowjob like a champion.

* * *

(A week passed) At the dead of night and at the center of a deserted neighbor, a magic circle show itself. The magic circle is a fallen angel in nature, but at the center of it is a roaring black dragon. The magic circle has a unique color, instead of light greenish, it is orange.

**Flash!**

The magic has complete its purpose as it brings none other than Issei donning some sort high school uniforms with an all black trench coat. He looks like a badass student if his sets of 'newly' fallen wings that are bigger than the average fallen wings with some of his feather having the color of fire.

With flaps of his wings, they retracted into his very being. He still needs some time to get used to his new wings. It's taken a decade of him having no wings at all, but the fallen makes him a hybrid leading to having three pairs of fallen angel wings. He sighed as he needs three more years to get used for it.

"**Are you sure this is the right course of action,**" Gojira asked, almost sound concerned.

'_I'm sure, Gojira,_' Issei says.

"**Didn't that Azazel says that Raynare and her fellow partners check out this one daily?**"

'_He does point that out! Why did you ask that?_'

"**Because appearing in the middle of the target's neighbor isn't consider sleathly.**"

'_Ah, put a sock in it, Gojira! Raynare and those she brings to watch over this town will watch out targets when they're active in the day_.'

"**Interesting reason, but why did we take this job in the first place?**"

'_Does ensure peace between the three factions rings any bell to you?_'

"**I know that very well, smart ass. I was wondering of why of an observation mission, instead of taking on some mission we've grown used to!**"

'_I need some R & R, Gojira._'

"**From what?**"

'_What do you mean by that?_'

"**Don't play dumb, punk. I know that the Fever occurs and no doubt that you fucked the brains out of Penemue or one of your mates. Or all of your mates!**" That statement alone has caused Issei to stand stood with a heavy blush on his face.

'_It was by the request by Azazel to have an additional pair of eyes on a potential Red Dragon Emperor. It will give us some peace and quiet_' Says Issei as panic settled in his heart.

"**Sure! No doubt you wanted some time off from the hungry Penemue, Kuroka, and Esdeath by going to a place that is basically backwatered.**" Gojira says, disbelieving Issei's logic as tricksy.

'_Let's us focus on the task at hand!_' says Issei when he heads to the house where the reason for him and Raynare to be here at this town called Kuoh.

"**You know your plan is just plain stupid!**" Gojira added.

That statement causes Issei's eyebrow to rose in annoyance, '_For the last time, it isn't._'

"**It is because rewriting anyone that is involved with this Shintaro Hyoudou including the latter's memories that you will be Issei Hyoudou, older brother of Red Dragon Emperor.**"

'_And what's wrong with that?_'

"**The point is that you have brainwashed anyone within this town to make that into a fact. Additional, you have to trick the machines that you existed and there may be some people that know Shintaro that didn't live in this town at all. And let's not forget that Raynare is here and she knows what you look like as well having devils in the school that your uniform have before you actually do the brainwashing.**"

'_Alright, Mr wise guy. What do you want me to do?_'

"**How about you did the same things as Raynare's group is doing? Hide…**" Before Gojira could finish that thought, Issei cuts in.

'_That doesn't bring me as close as possible to determine Shintaro Hyoudou of being a threat to everyone in this town or as a worthy recruit…_'

Gojira sighed as he has an argument about this approach and always ended with that answer. He knew being the close proximity of the target helps the status of the observation subject, but not that close. But for once, he just going to let this goes as this is the first observation mission they ever received since before being labeled as a traitor to Elysium. Gojira knows that Issei's current plans have some flaws and him already at the door of Shintaro's family.

Gojira says with a huff, "**Fine! Do whatever you do best! But when this plan bites you in the ass, I will gladly say that 'I told you, punk ass!**" Then, he served the connection with Issei's mind.

'_*huff* Yes, right! This plan will work and I will make Kuoh my new home!_' Was the last thoughts before Issei uses the doorbell to summon Shintaro's parents to show themselves. Their memories are the first to be altered to start this plan.

* * *

**Boom! About time that I have finished the Rise of the Fallen Guardian Dragon prologue ****chapters and made some last minutes cutting scenes. As you read this chapter, this will be no warning for lemons and this chapter alone is mostly inspired by any DXD fanfiction that is a SMUT in nature. The last part is how Issei became a Hyoudou in this version. I'm no longer going to tell you, readers the different between this story and the other three no more. This chapter, I wanted to deepen the relationship of Issei and Penemue and to ensure that Penemue is the Alpha of his harem. Although some of his future harem members were mentioned, but he either know and identify them as a friend for now (Raynare and Vali) or that they haven't official meet them yet (Lavinia Reni and Kalawarner {mentioned in a different way}) I will keep the secret of how he became a fallen angel hybrid.**

**The Blue Moon Fever is something of my own making and is basically the Dragon version of the full red moon effect. I changed the 7% of fertility rates into choosing whether or not Issei and those like him to impregnated their lovers. In other words, they can choose their sperms to be active or not.**

**I'm still waiting for more options for the last harem member for Issei. The deadline of this will be the next chapter posted.**

**However, the _little brother _will have a harem and here is his list:**

**1\. Rias Gremory**

**2\. Asia Argento**

**3\. Koneko Toujou**

**4\. Irina Shido**

**5\. Raval Phenex**

**6\. Elmenhilde Karnstein**

**7\. Roygun Belphegor (Because Issei in this version is lot older than he appeared to be and she wanted to married a younger man)**

**If you wanted to add more than post me some characters that might be Shintaro's harem.**

**For now, see you later in the next Rise of the Fallen Guardian Dragon. Peace Out!**


End file.
